Lupus est homo homine
by Sunuxal
Summary: Als Strafe für sein Verbrechen wird aus er aus der menschlichen Gemeinschaft verbannt - um dieser Bestrafung zu umgehen, zum Todesser. Aufgrund einer Seite seines Wesens, die er sich nie eingestehen würde, wird er zum Verräter an Voldemort. OC, 1944-1980
1. Macht

Vorwort:

_Lupus est homo homini, non homo, quom qualis sit, non novit_. - (Thomas Hobbes)  
"Der Mensch ist dem Menschen ein Wolf, kein Mensch, wenn er nicht weiß, welcher Art sein Gegenüber ist." oder besser freier übersetzt: "Der Mensch verhält sich gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen unmenschlich."

Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was einen Menschen dazu gebracht haben könnte, aktiv einem grausamen Herrn zu folgen. Eine Beantwortung der Frage nach dem gut-böse-Schema schien mir etwas zu simpel. Ist es eigene Grausamkeit, Verblendung, Dummheit, Gleichgültigkeit, Zwang ... ?

* * *

Inhalt:

Kaiko ist ein Slytherin mit all deren typischen Charakterzügen - Für eine Mord wird er von der Zauberergesellschaft verurteilt.

Voldemort gibt ihm die Gelegenheit seiner Strafe zu entgehen.

Dumbledore gibt ihm die Gelegenheit Voldemorts Herrschaft zu entgehen.

* * *

Ein großes Dankeschön geht an **Joeli**, die die Geschichte beta-gelesen hat!

* * *

Die Kammer des Schreckens ist also wieder geschlossen.

Nachzügler kommen die Treppe hinab und diskutieren über das Thema. Genau wie die anderen, die sich bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten - wie wohl die gesamte Schule, auch wenn man außerhalb Slytherins wohl noch weniger von den Hintergründen der Geschehnisse weiß als hier.  
Aber es ist auch nicht so, dass wir die Wahrheit kennen würden...  
Was Fakten betrifft, hat Dippet sich bei seiner abendlichen Ansprache bravourös zurückgehalten, und umso wilder wuchern natürlich die Gerüchte.

Ich sitze in einer der steinernen Nischen und beobachte die Gruppe, die sich um den Kamin eingefunden hat.  
Riddle hält Hof.  
Anders kann man es nicht nennen.

Die hochlehnigen, reich beschnitzten und mit schwarzem Leder bezogenen Stühle sehen aus wie aus der Ratskammer eines ehrwürdigen, längst verstorbenen Adeligen, aber sie sind alles andere als bequem.  
Ich stemme meine Füße gegen die gegenüberliegende Bank und verschiebe das Fell in meinem Nacken ein Stück, um selbst eine bequemere Position zu finden, während ich Riddles Gefolge, Avery, Rookwood, Blackmoor, Nott und die anderen, weiter beobachte.

Einige von ihnen rutschen von einer Seite auf die andere, als sei ihnen der Hintern eingeschlafen: Riddle ist der einzige, der es schafft, nach einer halben Stunde immer noch so zu wirken, als sei das Möbelstück allein dazu geschaffen, seinem Erscheinungsbild einen angemessenen Rahmen zu verleihen. Die Beine an den Knöcheln übereinander geschlagen, die Ellenbogen locker auf die Armlehnen gestützt, bietet er ein Bild souveräner Eleganz.

Auch sein Grüppchen unterhält sich über die beendete Episode der Kammer des Schreckens.  
Natürlich. Jeder in Slytherin weiß, dass Riddle irgendwie in die Angelegenheit involviert war. Aber nur der engste Kreis um ihn scheint Einzelheiten zu kennen. Und auch die sind wohl auf Andeutungen allein angewiesen. Ich bin sicher, dass die Lehrer Riddle zum Schweigen verpflichtet haben, sollte er wirklich irgendwie mit der Sache zu tun gehabt haben.

Unter den jüngeren Schülern am anderen Ende des Raumes bricht plötzlich ein hitziger Streit aus, ein fehlgeleiteter Fluch trifft eine der Deckenlampen, lässt sie heftig an ihrer Kette hin und her schwingen. Das flackernde grüne Licht verleiht den Schnitzereien an Möbeln und Kamineinfassung Leben; das überall als geschnitztes oder gemaltes Motiv vertretende Wappentier Slytherins scheint über Holz, Stein und Metall zu kriechen.  
Riddle beugt sich vor, ein lautes, bedrohlich klingendes Zischen kommt aus seinem Mund. Beeindrucktes und verängstigtes Schweigen breitet sich aus. Der Streit der Jüngeren scheint, wenn schon nicht beigelegt, so doch aus Riddles Umfeld verbannt.

Ich habe den Eindruck, es ist weniger seine Stellung als Vertrauensschüler, die ihn zum Einschreiten veranlasste, als der Umstand, dass der Streit die Aufmerksamkeit seine Hörer von ihm ablenkt. Riddle nimmt das Thema jedoch nicht wieder auf, als Ruhe einkehrt. Er streckt seine Beine von sich und verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Ich bin der Ansicht, wir sollten eine kleine Feier abhalten. Sozusagen als Vorwegnahme - oder Ersatz – für das Abschlussfest, welches sicherlich eher in eine Trauerfeier für das tote Schlammblut ausarten wird", bemerkt er laut.

Der vollen Aufmerksamkeit der anderen wieder sicher, zieht er seinen Zauberstab. Ein eleganter kleiner Schlenker lässt ein halbes Dutzend Flaschen Feuerwhiskey und mehrere Pokale vor ihnen auf dem Tisch erscheinen.  
Beifälliges, bewunderndes Murmeln macht sich in der Runde breit.  
Riddle entkorkt die erste Flasche, und kleine Flammen züngeln aus dem Flaschenhals. Tom beginnt einzuschenken und flüssiges Feuer flackert in den silbernen Trinkgefäßen. Sein Blick schweift prüfend durch den Kerker, bleibt schließlich an mir hängen.

„Luoma?", fragt er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Ich zögere, aber nun gut - warum nicht?  
Mit einer leichten Verneigung bedanke ich mich.

„_Accio_, Kelch."

Eines der bereits gefüllten Gefäße, das ich ins Auge gefasst habe, schwebt in meine Hand.  
Tom hebt seinen Pokal und alle tun es ihm gleich.

„Auf Salazar Slytherin!"

„Salazar Slytherin!", echot es.

Ich nutze den Trinkspruch, um einen ganz eigenen, anderen Spruch über meinem Gefäß zu murmeln und unauffällig eine Rune über der Flüssigkeit zu zeichnen. Nichts geschieht, weder ist eine Spur Zaubertrank im Whiskey, noch ist er mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt.  
Gut, in diesem Fall: Aber scheinbar selbstlose Geschenke von Seiten eines Slytherins – besonders eines Tom Riddle – sind mit Vorsicht zu genießen.

Ich trinke Feuerwhiskey nicht zum ersten Mal, es schmeckt wie erwartet nach nichts, der erste Schluck brennt in Hals und Magen, ruft eine seltsam angenehme Art von Schmerz hervor.  
Nur ein einziger der Runde am Kanin spuckte den Mundvoll, den er genommen hat, keuchend und japsend aus. Toms Blick schweift mit einem kalten, amüsierten Lächeln über die Gesichter, von denen mehr als nur eines rot angelaufen ist unter dem Reflex, ein Husten zu unterdrücken. Andere blinzeln verstohlen die Tränen fort, die ihnen in den Augen stehen.

Ich stütze den Fuß des silbernen Kelches auf meinem Knie ab. Aus dem Metall starrt mir verzerrt und durch das Licht des Gemeinschaftsraums grünlich gefärbt mein eigenes Gesicht entgegen. Bleich, schmal, knochig. Umgeben von dichtem schwarzem Haar, struppig wie eine Pferdemähne. _Hässlicher als ein Hauself_, wie mein Stiefvater zu sagen pflegt.

Weitere Trinksprüche werden ausgebracht. Auf Riddle, den edlen Spender des Feuerwhiskeys, auf das Geheimnis, auf die Reinheit des Blutes. Natürlich, das kam von Blackmoor – von wem sonst? Das einzige, worauf er sich etwas einbilden kann, ist die 'Reinheit' seiner degenerierten Familie.

Das Gespräch beginnt sich um Hagrid zu drehen. Um das Gerücht, demnach Dumbledore es wohl geschafft habe, die Anschuldigungen gegen den Halbriesen irgendwie zu entkräften. Hagrid solle sogar als Assistent des Wildhüters nach Hogwarts zurückkehren dürfen.

„Mein Vater war bei der Verhandlung", bemerkt Rookwood grinsend, „er hat mir geschrieben, dass Hagrid zu flennen begonnen hätte, als sie seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen haben."

Hämisches, teilweise schon leicht betrunken klingendes Gelächter brandet in der Runde auf. Als Nott sich erhebt und allen nachfüllt, lasse ich den zu dreiviertel ungetrunkenen Inhalt der ersten Runde verschwinden, bevor Nott bei mir ankommt, um nachzuschenken.  
Die anderen kommen entweder nicht auf die Idee, oder sind zu dämlich, den Zauber auszuführen.

Der Alkohol beginnt Wirkung zu zeigen, die Reden werden immer ausgelassener und die Sprache undeutlicher, irgendjemand schlägt vor, auf den Astronomieturm zu gehen, um von da die schäbige Hütte des Wildhüters zu begutachten, die in Zukunft Hagrids Heim sein wird. Und um vielleicht einige brennende Dinge auf sie fliegen zu lassen, um sie zu verschönern.

Mit lautem Stühlerücken kommen alle mehr oder weniger sicher auf die Füße. Avery wird bleich, kaum dass er aufrecht steht, auf seiner Stirn erscheinen Schweißtropfen und seine Augen starren glasig ins Nichts. Dann rennt er taumelnd Richtung Waschräume.  
Gelächter und Ausrufe des Ekels übertönen zwar jedes Würgegeräusch, verraten jedoch, dass er es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hat.  
Allein die Vorstellung reicht wohl, dass sich drei andere ihm anschließen.  
Erstaunlich. Ich hätte keinem der Betroffenen so viel Vorstellungsvermögen zugetraut.

Nur zu fünft machen wir uns schließlich auf.  
Die Lehrer und der Hausmeister sind die letzten Wochen pausenlos durch das gesamte Schloss patrouilliert - jetzt wo sicher ist, dass die Bedrohung vorbei ist, werden sie gewiss das Ende dieser zusätzlichen Pflicht anders nutzen, als freiwillig weiter Wache zu schieben. So ist die Gefahr, erwischt zu werden, äußerst gering.

Der Himmel ist wolkenlos, aber es ist kühl. Windig, kalte Böen fahren über die Zinnen des Turmes. Außer dem erleuchteten Fenster der Wildhüterhütte und einem leichten feurigen Aufflackern, wenn jemand aus unserer Runde seinen Kelch bewegt, sind die Sterne die einzige Lichtquelle.

Ich setze mich auf den Boden, mit dem Rücken gegen die Brüstung gelehnt. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht und alle anderen im Schloss schlafen sicherlich schon längst.  
Die Kälte hat die trunkene Ausgelassenheit etwas gedämpft. Dass die Hütte des Wildhüters der Anlass war, hierher zu kommen, scheinen sie vergessen zu haben.

Die Wirkung des Feuerwhiskeys ist dem Muggelalkohol ähnlich und doch ganz anders. Man kann schlecht aufhören, denn nach jedem Schluck hat man einen trockenen Mund, der einen dazu animiert, einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen.  
Der Whiskey brennt in der Kehle, im Magen, dann ist es, als ob Hitze einem aus Kopf und Körper entströmt, von innen heraus einhüllt. Wenn man die Augen schließt, meint man von rotgoldenen Flammen eingehüllt zu sein.

Keiner bricht das Schweigen, alle scheinen in der angenehmen, berauschten Benommenheit versunken, als plötzlich ein lautes Schnarchen ertönt.  
Seine Nachbarn stoßen Nott an, ziehen ihn schließlich unter Spott und gedämpftem Gelächter auf die Füße, um ihn zurück in den Schlafsaal zu bringen.  
Ich bin sicher, sie sind froh, einen Vorwand zu haben, selbst verschwinden zu können.

Tom und ich bleiben als einzige zurück.  
Ich trinke den letzten Schluck aus meinem Pokal, stelle ihn mit einem leisen Klirren auf den Boden – und greife alarmiert nach meinem eigenen Zauberstab, als Riddle mit seinem in meine Richtung deutet.

„_Perportatio_!", murmelt er.

Ein Aufleuchten von Flammen, und das Gefäß vor mir ist wieder bis oben gefüllt.  
Ich nicke, lasse meinen Zauberstab los und trinke, ohne Riddle aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Was willst du, Luoma?", fragt er plötzlich.

Es ist so dunkel, dass ich sein Gesicht nur als hellen Fleck erkennen und seine Miene nicht deuten kann.

„Was soll ich wollen?", frage ich misstrauisch zurück.

„Du stehst immer am Rand - bist ein Außenseiter. Und zwar nicht, weil dich keiner dabei haben wollte, sondern weil du es selbst willst. Warum?"

„Weil die meisten es nicht wert sind, dass man sich mit ihnen abgibt", antworte ich gegen meine sonstige Angewohnheit ehrlich. Verdammt, ich bin betrunkener als ich dachte.

Riddle lacht.

„Oh ja, wie wahr...", murmelt er. „Aber man kann ihre Gegenwart ertragen, wenn man sich den Nutzen vor Augen hält."

Ah. Deutliche Worte. Er ist auch nicht mehr allzu nüchtern...

„Was willst du?", frage ich zurück.

„Macht!", ertönt die prompte Antwort aus dem Dunklen.

„Macht? Wozu? Worüber?"

„Wozu?", echot Riddle höhnisch. Er legt seinen Kopf in den Nacken, starrt zum Himmel. „Ich habe dich für phantasievoller gehalten, Luoma. Worüber? Über alles. Ich will grenzenlose Macht!", flüstert er heiser. „Selbst über den Tod…!" höre ich ihn nach einigen Sekunden murmelnd hinzufügen.

Der Rausch macht mich leichtsinnig, aber ich bin noch genügend bei Sinnen, um Riddle nicht ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sein Gerede mich langweilt. Nur ein Narr macht ihn sich absichtlich zum Feind.  
Macht über den Tod, ewiges Leben? Was für eine Idiotie! Riddle scheint in Geschichte der Zauberei nicht aufgepasst zu haben. Jeder, dem das irgendwie annähernd gelungen war, bereute es früher oder später.  
Weil die, die er liebte, starben, und das verging, was ihm am Herzen lag.  
Aus Überdruss über ein Leben, das nichts Neues mehr zu bieten hat.  
Oder einfach, weil er bei seinem Zauber katastrophale Fehler gemacht hat: Unsterblichkeit, aber mit fortschreitendem Alterungsprozess, ein endloses Leben in einem verrottenden Körper...

Da Riddle auch nach minutenlangem Schweigen nicht weiter spricht, stehe ich auf, steige zwischen die Zinnen, klettere dann auf die rechts neben mir. Riddle, immer noch in seinen Gedanken versunken, beachtet mich nicht.  
Ich lege meinen Kopf in den Nacken, ziehe meinen Zauberstab und hebe ihn wie zum Salut, bis seine Spitze auf den Nordstern deutet, breite die Arme aus, um dem Wind noch mehr Widerstand zu bieten und mache einen Schritt zurück.  
Was wäre das Leben ohne die Aussicht auf den Tod?

Ich falle.

Angst jagt kalt und scharf durch meine Adern, vertreibt die Wirkung des Alkohols mit einem Schlag.  
Mein Kopf ist ganz klar, ich drehe mich im Fall, mein Zauber greift, die Erdanziehungskraft scheint aufgehoben. Der Sturz wird zu einem Gleiten, als der Wind sich in meinen Schwungfedern fängt. Knapp einen Meter über dem Boden ziehe ich nach oben, und der triumphierende Schrei aus meiner Falkenkehle lässt einige schlafende Vögel aus den Büschen unter mir aufschrecken.

In dieser Gestalt sehe ich noch weniger im Dunklen als ein Mensch, aber das ist es wert.  
Kaum ein anderes Wesen in der Luft ist so wendig und schnell wie ein Falke. Der Flug auf einem Besen ist nichts, absolut nichts im Vergleich dazu.

Ich lasse mich von einem der Aufwinde in einem Halbkreis aufwärts treiben, als mich plötzlich etwas schwer in den Rücken trifft und ich Mühe habe, mich in der Luft zu halten. Eine Eule!? Nein, kann nicht sein, die sehen im Dunklen weit besser als ich und würden mir ausweichen.  
Ich muss heftig mit den Flügeln schlagen, um mich zu fangen, als ich erneut getroffen werde. Ich versuche an Geschwindigkeit zu gewinnen, aber mein Verfolger ist schneller, die Spannweite seiner Flügel übertrifft meine um mehr als das Doppelte.  
Zum Wald - zwischen den Baumkronen, da kann ich besser manövrieren als mein größerer Angreifer.  
Aber er ist trotz seiner Größe nicht weniger wendig. Er zwingt mich nach unten wie ein Hütehund, der ein ausgerissenes Schaf zurück zur Herde drängt, mit Schnabel- und Krallenhieben, die nur drohen, nicht verletzten.  
Das dies ebenso wenig ein Vogel ist wie ich selbst, ist mir klar.

Ich lande direkt im Garten des Wildhüters auf der frisch umgegrabenen, nach Kompost riechenden Erde. Ich kann ein aufbegehrendes Kreischen nicht zurückhalten, komme mir gedemütigt vor, zudem so hilflos wie ein Fisch, den man aufs Trockene geworfen hat.

Aus dem Fester der Hütte fällt eine breite goldene Lichtbahn direkt auf den großen rötlich-braunen Adler, der auf dem Zaun über mir thront.  
Er stößt sich vom Pfosten ab, und innerhalb eines Lidschlags steht an seiner Stelle der Lehrer für Verwandlungen.  
Ich verbleibe stur in meiner Gestalt.

„Beleidigen Sie nicht unser beider Intelligenz, Mr. Luoma", bemerkt er ruhig und mustert mich über den Rand seiner Brillengläser hinweg.  
Ich wappne mich, nehme menschliche Form an. Er nickt knapp.

„Kommen Sie."

Ohne sich zu versichern, ob ich ihm wirklich folge, geht er zum Schloss zurück.  
Nun gut. Ein Punkteabzug für mein Haus, dieses lächerliche System der Selbstkontrolle schert mich nicht. Und Strafarbeiten... Nun, es gibt nützliche, bei denen man sogar noch etwas lernen kann. Es gibt lästige, stupide Tätigkeiten, aber selbst die kann man nutzen, wenn man geschickt ist. Was habe ich schon zu befürchten? Das schlimmste wäre ein Schulverweis. Aber so dumm, den zu riskieren, bin ich nicht einmal in betrunkenem Zustand. Ich habe außer mir selbst niemanden in Gefahr gebracht, und so wäre diese Strafe wohl reichlich übertrieben.

In Dumbledores Büro angekommen, flammen die Lampen und Kerzendochte auf, ohne dass ich auch nur gesehen hätte, wie er seinen Zauberstab dazu bewegt hätte.  
Dumbledore nimmt hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Setzten Sie sich", fordert er mich auf.

Ich tue wie mir befohlen, starre mit regloser Miene und unfokussiertem Blick in seine Richtung.

„Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen machen, Mr. Luoma? Ein Punkteabzug halte ich in Ihrem Falle für pädagogisch äußerst sinnlos. Ebenso, die Verantwortung einer disziplinären Maßnahme Ihrem Hauslehrer zu überlassen: Ich fürchte, Professor Slughorn wird Ihnen allenfalls für diese zugegebenermaßen bravouröse Veranschaulichung Ihrer Verwandlungsfähigkeit ein großes Lob aussprechen. Wie kommt es bloß, dass Ihre Leistungen in meinem Unterricht lediglich annehmbar sind?"

Die Stille zeigt, dass er eine Antwort verlangt und die Frage nicht bloß rhetorischer Natur war.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", entgegne ich.

„Tatsächlich nicht?"

Ich kann seinen Tonfall nicht deuten und sehe ihn an. Als sich unsere Blicke treffen, durchzucken mich die gleichen widersprüchlichen Gefühle wie vorhin, als ich mich vom Turm gestürzt habe. Ich sehe rasch wieder fort.

„Damit Sie sich in Zukunft nicht wieder so leichtsinnig in Gefahr begeben, denke ich, werde ich außerhalb des Unterrichts Ihren Zauberstab konfiszieren lassen", bemerkt Dumbledore.

Mir ist, als würde ich in Eiswasser getaucht.

„Ab sofort", fügt er hinzu.

Ich balle meine Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass meine Fingernägel in die Handballen schneiden. Nicht aufsehen. Nicht anmerken lassen, dass er den einzig möglichen Treffer gelandet hat. Ich atme tief ein. Dumbledore wartet schweigend. Nicht einmal denken, denn ich weiß, er ist gut in Legilimentik.  
Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab, lege ihn langsam auf seinen Schreibtisch. Schlucke die Frage herunter, wie lange diese Bestrafung andauern soll.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen,... Sir?", frage ich ihn kalt.

Dumbledore nickt knapp.

„Ja, Sie dürfen gehen, Mr. Luoma", sagt er sanft, „Gute Nacht."

Ich verlasse sein Büro, ohne zu antworten.


	2. Wandlung

Obwohl unbeliebter Slytherin, muss ich kaum befürchten, dass Schüler anderer Häuser es auf mich abgesehen haben: Ich unterhalte weder eine dieser kindischer Privatfehden, noch bin ich so populär, dass es einen präziseren Grund über meine Haus-Zugehörigkeit hinaus gäbe, mich zu hassen.  
Es sind eher meine eigenen Mitschüler, vor denen ich mich in Acht nehmen müsste.

Doch keiner ist so dumm, meine Wehrlosigkeit zwischen und nach dem Unterricht auszunutzen.

Nun,_ fast_ keiner. Blackmoor, der sich etwas auf seine Reaktionsfähigkeit als Quidditchkapitän einbildet, hat es nie überwunden, dass ich ihn beim Duellieren in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste regelmäßig besiege und meint, die Gelegenheit nutzen zu müssen, es mir heimzuzahlen. Nachdem ich ihn jedoch daran erinnert habe, dass ich meinen Zauberstab irgendwann wiederbekommen werde, wagt er es nicht, mich ein zweites Mal zu behexen.

Da es nur noch wenige Wochen bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs sind und die Prüfungen anstehen, hege ich die Hoffnung, meinen Zauberstab bald zurück zu bekommen. Ich habe Slughorn darauf hingewiesen, dass ich gerne üben würde, ja, _müsste_ - und obwohl ich keiner seiner Favoriten bin, wird er sich bei Dumbledore für mich einsetzen, da bin ich sicher.  
Wie weit er damit kommt, bleibt abzuwarten. Slughorn mit seiner onkelhaften, wichtigtuerischen Jovialität und seiner Anbiederei ist kein Kontrahent für den Hauslehrer der Gryffindors. Andere mögen sich von Dumbledores Schrulligkeit einlullen lassen, ich weiß, dass das lediglich eine Taktik ist, um über sein wahres Können hinweg zu täuschen - um den Gegenüber in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Wer anderen das ganze Ausmaß der eigenen Fähigkeit unter die Nase reibt, macht sich nicht nur neidische Feinde, sondern verspielt auch den Vorteil, der darin liegt, unterschätzt zu werden.

Ich verbringe den größten Teil meiner freien Zeit in der Bibliothek. Nicht unbedingt, um Dinge für den Unterricht nachzuschlagen. Auch - oder eher – für meine eigenen, privaten Recherchen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dafür ergibt.  
Leider ist es jetzt vor den Prüfungen in der Bibliothek besonders voll. Einen Vorteil habe ich jedoch: Mr. Pergamon, der Bibliothekar, hat vor lauter Furcht über die unheimlichen Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen und den ersten Gerüchten über die Kammer des Schreckens gekündigt. Dippet hat noch keinen Nachfolger für ihn gefunden. Die Lehrer müssen die Aufsicht abwechselnd übernehmen, und das geht nicht immer ganz reibungslos. Sie verspäten sich und vergessen ihre lästige Zusatzpflicht schichtweise völlig. Oder nehmen sie wie Slughorn, der bei älteren Schülern schon mal ein Auge zudrückt, nicht allzu genau: Er lässt uns schon mal mit dem Versprechen, vor dem Gehen alles in Ordnung zurück zu lassen, auch über die Zeit hinaus bis in die Nacht hinein bleiben.  
Die Ausleihe von Büchern aus der verbotenen Abteilung ist ebenfalls leichter geworden. Wenn man es richtig anstellt, kann man beim Aufsichtswechsel die Zuständigen glauben lassen, der Vorgänger habe die nötige Unterschrift schon gesehen.  
Und was die Eigensicherung der verbotenen Bücher betrifft... mein bestgehütetes Geheimnis ist, dass ich nicht für alle Magie meinen Zauberstab benötige. Das Volk meiner Mutter hat diese Hilfe nie benützt, sie gebrauchen seit jeher stattdessen ihre Stimme als Fokus ihrer Zauberkraft.  
Meine Mutter hat mich all die Lieder gelehrt, die jedes Saamikind kennen muss, Strophen, mit denen man ein verirrtes Tier zu sich lockt, im Dunkeln nach Hause findet, die gefährlichen Kreaturen des Schnees und Eises und der Tundra abwehrt. Und natürlich auch die Strophe, die das Äquivalent zum Expelliarmus-Spruch bildet: Einen finnischen Zauberer entwaffnet man dadurch, dass man ihn zur Stummheit verdammt.  
Und was wäre einfacher, als mit diesem Gesang ein hirnloses Buch am Schreien zu hindern?

Es ist schon fast Mitternacht, außer mir sind nur noch eine Handvoll Siebtklässler da, allesamt Streber aus Ravenclaw, die an einem Tisch sitzen und leise diskutieren.  
Slughorn, der Aufsicht hatte, ist längst gegangen. Ich bin müde, denn ich schlafe schlecht, wie immer gegen Ende des Schuljahrs.  
Aber der Erfolg hält mich wach. Mit diesem Buch habe ich alles gefunden, was ich noch an Wissen brauchte: Hier steht die letzte Information, die ich noch benötige, um mich zu verwandeln. Seit drei Jahren übe ich bereits die geistige Vorbereitung dazu, und ich weiß, dass ich mehr als bereit bin zum letzten Schritt.

Der Zauberspruch ist lang und kompliziert, die ganzen Anforderungen an zu herrschende Planetenkonstellationen kenne ich sonst nur für die ausgefeiltesten Zaubertränke. Und solch einer wird tatsächlich auch noch benötigt. Ich hole mir die notwendigen Tabellen und Bücher zur Berechnung der Planetenphasen und mache mir Notizen auf einem Stück Pergament. Als ich die Berechnung fertig habe, starre ich das Ergebnis ungläubig an.  
Das ist einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein.  
Ich rechne alles noch einmal durch, aber es stimmt wahrhaftig: Die geforderten Bedingungen werden noch vor Ende des Schuljahrs eintreten! Ich kann es jetzt schon tun! Ah, bei Merlin, das ist gut, weit mehr, als ich erwartet habe, allen Mächten sei Dank...!

Mit neuer Energie mache ich mich wieder an die Arbeit und schreibe mir eine Zutatenliste. Den Spruch selbst zu kopieren, wage ich nicht - wenn jemand das Pergament findet, habe ich nicht nur eine Menge unangenehmer Fragen zu beantworten, meine Wandlung wäre auch kein Geheimnis mehr.  
Ich werde nicht umhinkommen, ihn auswendig zu lernen, und so lese ich den Spruch wieder und wieder, bis die Buchstaben irgendwann vor meinen Augen verschwimmen.  
Ich überkreuze die Arme über den aufgeschlagenen Seiten, lehne meinen Kopf auf die gefalteten Hände und wiederhole die Strophen. Ich muss sie Wort für Wort, Satz für Satz auswendig können, muss völlig sicher sein. Die Folgen eines Fehlers will ich mir nicht ausmalen, dies ist hohe Magie, nicht ohne Grund kein Teil des Schulstoffes. Wer hierbei versagt, wird wohl kaum nach ein, zwei Tagen im Krankenflügel wieder genesen sein...

„Kaiko."

Die leichte Berührung an meiner Schulter lässt mich mit einem Schlag hellwach werden. Ich springe so hastig auf, dass ich dabei den Stuhl umwerfe, starre Dumbledore an.  
Niemand nennt mich so - niemand hat mich nach dem Tod meiner Mutter mehr mit meinem wahren Namen angesprochen. Mein Stiefvater hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich mit _Cai_ - einem vernünftigen englischen Namen - gerufen werde.

Dumbledore ignoriert meine heftige Reaktion, kämmt sinnierend mit den Fingern der Rechten seinen Bart.

„Hmm...", brummt er, „meines Wissens nach glauben viele Muggel an die Existenz eines Zaubers, demnach man sich das Wissen eines Buches aneignen kann, in dem man seinen Kopf darauf bettet - bevorzugt mit einem weichen Kopfkissen dazwischen. Nach einigen Selbstversuchen musste ich jedoch mit Bedauern feststellen, dass es sich dabei leider um ein nicht zutreffendes Gerücht handelt..."

_Verflucht!_ Verflucht, warum muss gerade er mich schon wieder erwischen!  
Ich stelle den Stuhl wieder auf, versuche aus derselben Bewegung hinaus mit dem Ellenbogen wie unabsichtlich die Astronomietabellen über das verbotene Buch zu schieben. Das muss reichen. Bei jedem anderen Lehrer hätte ich einen Zauber zur Ablenkung probiert, aber nicht bei ihm, das würde ihn erst recht aufmerksam machen.  
Er stört sich nicht daran, dass ich nichts entgegne, lächelt immer noch.

„Da ich Sie hier treffe, kann ich auch gleich die Gelegenheit nutzen, Ihnen Ihren Zauberstab wiederzugeben, damit Professor Slughorn endlich Ruhe gibt", bemerkt er zwinkernd.

Mein Zauberstab! Ich muss mich beherrschen, um ihn Dumbledore nicht aus der Hand zu reißen, als er ihn mir entgegenhält.

„Danke, Professor."

Er nickt lächelnd.

„So, und nun kommen Sie, bevor Mr. Pringle uns hier hinauswirft."

Der Genannte biegt im selben Moment wie gerufen um die Ecke des Ganges. Die triumphierende Miene des Hausmeisters wandelt sich in Enttäuschung, als er Dumbledore gewahr wird.

„Ach Sie sind es, Professor Dumbledore! Ich habe das Licht gesehen und dachte, einer der Schüler hätte sich nach der Schließung noch einmal hier rein geschlichen."

„Aber nein! Ich befürchte, einer meiner Kollegen war so nachlässig, nicht nachzusehen, ob alle schon gegangen sind oder über ihr fleißiges Lernen die Zeit vergessen haben..."

Pringle murmelt eine unverständliche Entgegnung, ich nutze die Gelegenheit, das verbotene Buch im nächstbesten Regal verschwinden zu lassen. Wenn ich morgen früh als erster hierher komme, wird keinem auffallen, dass es nicht an seinem rechtmäßigen Platz steht.

Nachträglich auf der Treppe zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum werden mir die Knie weich. Nur eine Haaresbreite hat gefehlt, und Dumbledore hätte mich erwischt. Jahre der Vorbereitung wären umsonst gewesen.  
Im schlimmsten Fall hätte ich mein Vorhaben ganz vergessen können.

Da ich meinen Zauberstab wiederhabe, nutze ich am nächsten Morgen die Gelegenheit – es ist noch früh, und ich bin als einziger schon wach - beim Verlassen des Schlafsaals Blackmoor einen Furunkelfluch anzuhexen. An einem Körperteil, den zu präsentieren ihm bei der neuen Krankenpflegerin - der hübschen, jungen Madam Pomfrey - äußerst peinlich sein dürfte.  
Falls er sich nicht zu ihr traut, wird er die nächsten Tage jedenfalls einige Probleme beim Sitzen haben.  
Kindisch von mir, ich weiß...

Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek versuche ich, den Wandlungszauber aufzusagen. Ich kann ihn fast auswendig, abgesehen vom letzten Vers.  
Slughorn hat Aufsicht. Da er deswegen das Frühstück verpasst, hat er sich von den Hauselfen ein bis obenhin mit Leckereien beladenes Tablett bringen lassen, das die ganze Breite des Pultes einnimmt.

„Ah! Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Mr. Luoma! Schon so früh so fleißig?", begrüßt er mich.

„Guten Morgen, Professor. Ja, ich habe gestern einen Aufsatz hier liegenlassen, den ich für die erste Stunde brauche."

„Ach so, na denn ... Hat Professor Dumbledore Ihnen bereits Ihren Zauberstab zurückgegeben?", fragt er mit vollem Mund.

„Ja, hat er. Danke Sir, dass Sie sich für mich eingesetzt haben."

Hinsichtlich Slughorn bekommt die Redewendung 'jemandem Honig ums Maul schmieren' eine fast zu bildhafte Bedeutung. Er isst wie ein Kleinkind, hält sein Cremetörtchen in der dicklichen Faust, seine Tasse in der anderen. Er beißt mehr ab, als ihm in den Mund passt, die Füllung klebt an seinen Lippen, bildet Schlieren in seinem Tee, als er trink, und wieder vom Törtchen abbeißt. Es fehlt nur noch ein Lätzchen, um das abstoßende Bild zu vervollständigen.

„Oh, keine Ursache." Slughorn versucht vergebens, mit dem Ärmel Puderzucker von seiner Weste zu wischen, und blinzelt mir verschwörerisch zu. „Ich erwarte jedoch, dass Sie bei den Prüfungen mit besten Ergebnissen abschneiden, um Ihrem Haus alle Ehre zu machen."

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Professor", erwidere ich.

„Sicher, sicher", entgegnet er immer noch mit vollem Mund.

Er wedelt mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Bücherregale und die Gittertür, die die Rezeption vom Rest der Bibliothek trennt, springt auf.  
Ich bedanke mich und gehe zurück zum meinem alten Platz nah der verbotenen Abteilung. Das Buch ist noch da, der Schweigezauber noch wirksam. Als ich es aufschlage, zittert es unwillig unter meiner Berührung, wehrt sich jedoch nicht weiter, als ich es so nachdrücklich auf den Tisch fallen lasse, dass der brüchige Ledereinband knarrt.

Die letzte Strophe befindet sich auch bald sicher auswendig in meinem Kopf.  
Ich muss zwei Tage warten, da ich erst Freitagnachmittag meine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke habe, in der ich mir einen Großteil der Zutaten für den Zaubertrank zu beschaffen erhoffe.  
Aber vorher kann ich noch nach Hogsmeade. Im Hog's Head verkehren einige Leute - wie jeder Slytherin weiß - die einem Sachen besorgen können, die man sonst nur in London in der Knockturn Alley bekommt.  
Geld habe ich genug. Er achtet darauf, dass ich nicht als jemand gelte, der bei armen Leuten aufwächst.  
Natürlich könnte ich auch gleich alle Zutaten über den Typen im Hog's Head besorgen, aber der könnte eins und eins zusammenzählen und erkennen, was genau für einen Trank man aus eben diesen Zutaten herstellen kann.  
Zu riskant.

So warte ich lieber bis zum Ende der Woche, auch wenn das heißt, dass ich mir keine weitere Verzögerung mehr leisten darf, wenn der Trank rechtzeitig fertig werden soll.  
Für eine Ablenkung zu sorgen, um im Tränke-Unterricht an die restlichen Zutaten zu kommen, ist leicht. Talassa und Damiana, beide aus meinem eigenen Haus, arbeiten an dem Kessel rechts hinten im Raum.  
Ich habe nichts gegen sie persönlich, ich habe sie auserkoren, weil sie am weitesten vom Regal mit den Zutaten entfernt sind.  
Ich muss kaum improvisieren, die Gegebenheit ist perfekt: Damiana ist unvorsichtig genug, ihr Stella-Öl direkt aus dem Flakon in den Kessel schütten zu wollen, anstatt es vorher abzumessen. Nur ein kurzer Wink mit meinem Zauberstab, und die quecksilberähnliche Flüssigkeit tropft anstatt in den Kessel ins Feuer darunter - der ganze Flascheninhalt. Die Flammen schießen als violette Feuersäule mit einem lauten Fauchen meterhoch bis an die Decke des Kerkers.  
Talassa schreit vor Schmerz, schlägt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und taumelt zurück, ihr Haar brennt. Andere Mädchen beginnen zu kreischen, Slughorn springt schreckensbleich auf und stolpert hinter seinem Pult hervor auf sie zu.

„Großer Merlin, wie konnte das passieren!", höre ich ihn durch den Tumult keuchen.

Keiner achtet auf mich, ich lasse die benötigten Dinge in meine Tasche unter dem Tisch schweben, auch hier mehr Dinge, als ich eigentlich brauche, sollte jemand auf die Idee kommen zu überlegen, wozu diese Ingredienzien in ihrer Gesamtheit verwendet werden können.

Die Klasse bildet eine Gasse, als Slughorn Talassa auf einer Trage Richtung Tür schweben lässt. Er hat sie mit dem Frigo-Zauber belegt, der sie sowohl in Bewusstlosigkeit verharren lässt, als auch mit seiner Kälte auf die Verbrennungen einwirkt. Ihr Gesicht sieht nicht gerade schön aus, und von ihrem langen blonden Haar sind nur noch schwarze Stoppeln übrig.  
Nichts, was Madam Pomfrey nicht irgendwie wieder hinbekommen könnte, und Haare wachsen schließlich nach. Außerdem hätte es tatsächlich ein Unfall sein können, oder?

Ich braue den Trank in einem der ungenutzten Klassenzimmer, das ich mit einem Verwirrzauber belegt habe.  
Niemand wird hereinkommen: Pringle wird, sobald er vor der Tür steht, einfallen, dass er anderswo etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hat.  
Peeves wird die zündende Idee zu einem grandiosen Streich an einem anderen Ort im Schloss einfallen.  
Pärchen, die ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen, an dem sie ungestört sind, werden von einer unbehaglichen Anwandlung aus ihrer romantischen Stimmung gerissen werden, bei dem Gedanken, die Tür zu öffnen.

Der Trank braucht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als mir lieb ist. Ich verschwinde immer wieder aus dem Unterricht, muss mir einigen Spott über meine schwache Blase anhören und murmle etwas von Prüfungsstress.  
Ich lasse die Mahlzeiten ausfallen - Fasten klärt den Geist, ein erwünschter Nebeneffekt also - und schaffe einen Doppelgänger, der für mich im Schlafsaal liegt. Kein wirklich großer Zauber, nur etwas, das zu atmen scheint, hin und wieder Geräusche von sich gibt und sich gelegentlich umdreht. Sollte jemand ihn berühren, würde er platzen wie eine Seifenblase.

Dann endlich, rechtzeitig zur angegebenen Mondphase, ist der Trank fertig.  
Es ist ein ungerichteter Zauber, man kann nicht beeinflussen, zu was für einem Tier man wird.  
Ich fürchte nicht, ein Minimuff, ein Meerschweinchen oder ähnliches zu werden - das Tier wird eines sein, dessen Wesen man ähnelt, dessen Charakterzüge man hat. Der Animagus-Zauber führt einem schonungslos das eigene Selbst vor Augen, ich glaube, dies ist einer der Gründe, warum es so wenige Animagi gibt. Welcher arrogante Trottel, der sich selbst am liebsten als majestätischen Löwen sähe, will schon erkennen müssen, dass er in Wahrheit lediglich ein kläffender Dackel oder eine aufgeblähte Kröte ist..?  
Natürlich hoffe ich selbst auch auf eine bestimmte Verwandlung: Ein Falke - fliegen können, wann immer ich will!  
Oder vielleicht doch nicht gerade ein Falke... Falken sind Wesen, die sich zähmen lassen, die auf Kommando eines Menschen hin jagen, die mit Fußfesseln und Haube blind und gefügig gemacht werden können, um auf dem Handschuh eines Herren zu hocken und auf Befehle zu warten. Vielleicht doch lieber ein Adler...  
Aber das ist müßige Spekulation, ich habe keinen Einfluss drauf.

Ich warte bis weit nach Mitternacht, um sicher zu sein, dass alle im Schloss schlafen, bevor ich mich nach draußen schleiche. Zum Westufer des Sees, wo einige Bäume so weit am Ufer wachsen, dass ich unter ihren Ästen verborgen auch nicht von oben her gesehen werden kann: Ich habe den Vorfall mit Dumbledore nicht vergessen.  
Ein perfekter Platz, zu was auch immer ich werde, Luft-, Erd- oder Wasserbewohner.

Ich räume den Uferstreifen von Steinen, Blättern, Zweigen und Unkraut frei und ziehe mit meinem Zauberstab die Kreise, Linien, vielzackigen Sterne und anderen notwendigen Zeichen in den Untergrund. Die Linien glühen flüchtig in einem schwachen, aber eisigen Hellgrün auf.  
Die Stelle ist nah genug am Wasser, damit mir seine Oberfläche als Spiegelbild dienen kann. Im letzten Moment denke ich daran, einen zusätzlichen Zauber um den Ort zu legen, der neugierige Seebewohner daran hindern soll, mit ihrem Geplantsche Wellen auszulösen, die die Linien überschwemmen würden.  
Dann hocke ich mich mitten in das Muster, trinke den teerschwarzen und ebenso zähflüssigen, aber völlig geschmacklosen Trank; nehme schließlich meinen Zauberstab in beide Hände und richte seine Spitze auf mich selbst, wie ein Samurai, der Harakiri begehen will. Ein letztes Mal atme ich tief ein, dann beginne ich, die Formel aufzusagen.  
Verharre reglos.

Als ich geendet habe, bin ich mir keiner Veränderung, keines Effektes bewusst.  
Eine Woge der Enttäuschung überkommt mich, als mir klar wird, dass ich irgendeinen Fehler gemacht haben muss. Irgendein falsches Wort, eine falsche Betonung, ein kurzes Nachlassen der Aufmerksamkeit, ein Zittern des Zauberstabs.

Doch dann...

Ich lasse mich vornüber fallen, getrieben von einem übermächtigen Impuls. Auf alle Viere. Fühle, wie mein Körper zu schmelzen scheint, sich auflöst und neu bildet, spüre, wie meine Sinne sich wandeln.  
Ich beobachte die Verwandlung im Spiegelbild des Sees, sehe, wie das Weiße meiner weit aufgerissenen Augen schwindet, die Iriden gleichzeitig heller werden, bis sie fast orange leuchten. Meine Ohren werden spitz, bedecken sich mit kurzem schwarzem Haar, meine Arme und Beine schrumpfen, Nase und Mund wachsen zusammen und verjüngen sich zu einer Schnauze.  
All das dauert nicht länger als ein, zwei Herzschläge.

Ich trabe los, schneller und ausdauernder als jeder Mensch. Der Wind fährt durch mein dichtes Fell. Mein Sehvermögen ist schwächer und anders als das eines Menschen; die Welt ist flach und farblos. Aber dafür kann ich den schwächsten Laut hören, die Stille der Nacht ist zu einem vielfältigen Murmeln geworden.  
Und die Luft, die Luft! Sie riecht, als sei sie ein Lebewesen: Unzählige scharf voneinander zu unterscheidende Düfte umwehen meine Nase, einer stärker und verlockender als der andere.

Es ist völlig anders, als sich temporär durch einen Zauber eine Tiergestalt zu geben. Es ist perfekt! Ich habe nicht nur eine andere Gestalt, ich bin ein Wolf, verspüre Empfindungen, für die ein Mensch keine Worte hat.  
Ich bin mehr als nur auf körperlicher Ebene verwandelt, auch mein Geist ist der eines Wolfes. Mein Verstand bewegt sich in Pfaden, die weniger komplexer, aber irgendwie klarer sind.  
In Tiergestalt bin ich nicht imstande, all diese Gedanken zu denken, erst später, wenn ich mich in einen Mensch zurückverwandle, bin ich in der Lage, alles das zu reflektieren.  
Es ist wunderbar, ein Wolf zu sein.  
Freiheit.  
Freiheit von allen Zwängen, und in einem gewissen Maß auch von Erinnerungen.


	3. Stummheit

Ich verbringe fast jede Nacht im Wald.  
Ich könnte ohnehin nicht schlafen, warum also die Zeit nicht auf diese wunderbare Weise verbringen, anstatt wach im Bett zu liegen, über Zukünftiges zu grübeln, und den Betthimmel anzustarren?

Ich bin nicht wirklich müde, nicht mehr als sonst, obwohl ich kaum Schlaf bekomme. Es ist, als würde mir das geheime Leben Kraft verleihen, ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre ich unbesiegbar. Die Prüfungen bestehe ich mit Leichtigkeit. Nun, ich bin zwar nicht unter der Handvoll der Besten - dafür habe ich nicht genug getan - aber die Ergebnisse dürften trotzdem nach Slughorns Geschmack sein.

Langsam lerne ich alle Winkel des Verbotenen Waldes kennen.  
Natürlich gibt es hier viele Gefahren, doch das macht einen Teil des Reizes aus, ich würde es gar nicht anders wollen.  
Den Werwölfen gehe ich aus dem Weg, ebenso den Zentauren: Sie würden im ersten Moment erkennen, dass ich kein Tier bin, und ich weiß nicht, wie sie auf mich reagieren würden. Ich ziehe es jedenfalls vor, keine Bekanntschaft mit den Zähnen und Klauen ersterer und den Pfeilen und Hufen letzterer zu machen.  
Den Netzen der riesigen Spinnen muss man ausweichen, aber das ist nicht weiter schwer, meine Wolfsnase riecht ihre Sekrete über Meter hinweg. Ich mache mir sogar einen Spaß daraus, die Spinnen selbst zu ärgern. Einer zu entkommen ist leicht, zwar sind sie mit ihren acht Beinen nicht weniger schnell als ich, aber sie sind dumm. Nach einigen Finten hat man sie abgehängt, und wenn sie einen nicht mehr sehen, vergessen sie einen schnell. Man darf nur nicht in ein ganzes Nest von ihnen geraten.

Ich halte mich auch gerne an dem kleine See auf, an den die Einhörner kommen, um zu trinken. Im Unterricht zur Pflege magischer Kreaturen habe ich sie lediglich für eine extravagante Art von Pferden gehalten. Alberne, putzige Wesen, die den Mädchen Schreie des Entzückens entlocken, und deren Magie ganz nützlich sein mag. Aber als Wolf, als Tier mit den Sinnen eines Tieres ist es, als sähe ich ihr wahres Wesen. In ihrer Nähe zu sein ist, als rieche man einen ganz besonderen Duft, höre die lautlose Melodie, in der sie in manchen Nächten auf den Lichtungen tanzen. Sie sind reine, gestaltgewordene Magie.

Das Schuljahr geht zu Ende.  
Zu schnell.  
Obwohl bereits Wochen seit der Schließung der Kammer des Schreckens vergangen sind, kommen tatsächlich viele Eltern, um ihre Sprösslinge in der Schule selbst abzuholen, anstatt sie mit dem Hogwarts Express nach Hause fahren zu lassen.  
Völliger Schwachsinn, als ob das Monster, oder was immer es auch war, dass das Mädchen getötet hat, nun im Zug lauern würde!  
Väter und Mütter stehen in kleinen Grüppchen am Tor, unterhalten sich, oder warten ungeduldig auf ihre Sprösslinge, um mit ihnen gleich außerhalb des Geländes zu apparieren.

Die Reaktionen der Schüler sind unterschiedlich, sie reichen von peinlich berührtem Grimassenschneiden wegen der stürmischen Umarmung der Mutter vor den Augen aller Klassenkameraden bis hin zu schamlosem In-die-Arme-Fallen und Drauflosplappern darüber, wie fürchterlich schrecklich es doch alles gewesen sei.

Ich will gerade meinen Koffer in einer der freien Kutschen verstauen, als ich ihn sehe. Ich erstarre ungläubig.

Was will _er_ hier?!

Er unterhält sich angeregt mit einem weißblonden Zauberer in altmodischer, aber teurer Kleidung.  
Ich überlege so zu tun, als hätte ich ihn nicht gesehen, aber im gleichen Moment entdeckt er mich und befielt mich mit einer knappen, herrischen Geste zu sich.  
Sein Gesprächspartner - weißblonde lange Harre, käsige Hautfarbe - ist unverkennbar ein Malfoy, Abraxas' Vater wahrscheinlich.  
Abraxas war Siebtklässler, als ich nach Hogwarts kam, und berüchtigt für seine grausamen Scherze, die er den Neuankömmlingen spielte.  
_Verdammt, was wollen die beiden hier? Ihre Sorge um die Sicherheit ihrer Schutzbefohlenen hat sie sicher nicht hergetrieben._

„Mein Stiefsohn", sieht er sich gezwungen zu erklären. „Cai."

Malfoy gewährt mir ein herablassendes, knappes Nicken.

„Ja...", bemerkt er langgezogen und mustert mich von oben bis unten, „ich glaube, Abraxas hat ihn erwähnt."

Seine Meinung von mir ist deutlich erkennbar: _Ein Wilder. Kaum besser als ein Schlammblut._  
Dieser eingebildete, durch Inzucht degenerierte Albino! Ich kann meine Ahnen bis auf den größten Zauberer des Nordlandes, den göttlichen Väinämöinen, zurückführen, gegen den selbst Merlin ein Dilettant war!  
Oh, und dass Abraxas von mir erzählt hat, glaube ich gern. Ich war der einzige Erstklässler, den er am ersten Schultag nicht hat kopfüber in eine Kloschüssel tauchen können. Und für den Versuch habe ich ihm solche Magenprobleme angehext, dass er das - für seine Initiationsriten anscheinend ach so wichtige Requisit - einige Tage lang nicht mehr verlassen hat.

„Schade, dass Ihre Frau heute Abend verhindert ist", unterbricht seine Stimme meine Gedanken.

„Nun, ich könnte sie schlecht von ihren Verpflichtungen hinsichtlich des Wohltätigkeitsvereins abbringen."

„Oh nein, Sie haben ganz Recht: Die Unterstützung Muggelvertriebener ist wichtig. Wenn die Regierung schon nicht verhindert, dass diese Plage sich vermehrt und ausbreitet wie die Karnickel, müssen berufenere und kompetentere Leute das in die Hand nehmen."

Ich kann ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. _Schwachsinn_! Ein Zauberer, der etwas auf sich hält, wird sich nicht von Muggeln vertreiben lassen, sondern ist in der Lage, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ihn und seinen Besitz nicht einmal bemerken, wenn er sich direkt unter ihrer Nase befindet.  
Ein Fehler. Ich habe ihn auf mich aufmerksam gemacht. Er streckt mir wortlos seine Hand entgegen. Ich reiche ihm widerstrebend meinen Zauberstab. Ich habe gelernt, was passiert, wenn ich es nicht tue.  
Abraxas' Vater kommentiert die Aktion mit einem fragenden Heben der Augenbrauen.

„Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", erklärt er. „Cai ist etwas ... _impulsiv_, und ich will von vornherein ausschließen, dass er gegen das Zauberverbot Minderjähriger verstößt. Ich kann auf die Aufmerksamkeit dieser _Ministeriumsbeamten _gut verzichten."

Der andere nickt wissend.

„Oh ja. Wer kann das nicht ...? Da fällt mir übrigens ein, ich habe Ihnen noch gar nicht erzählt, was ich letztens bei Borgin & Burkes erstanden habe. Falls sich heute Abend eine ruhige Minute ergeben sollte..."

„Gewiss. Sie haben mich jedenfalls neugierig gemacht. Wir sehen uns also dann. Grüßen Sie Ihre Frau von mir."

Dann packt er meinen Oberarm und wir apparieren ohne weitere Vorwarnung.

Ein schmiedeeisernes Tor, ähnlich groß und imposant wie jenes, das wir eben gerade durchschritten hatten, füllt mein Blickfeld.  
Einer der vielen Hauselfen öffnet es mit so einer tiefen Verneigung, dass seine spitzen Ohren zwei kurze Furchen in dem sorgsam geharkten Kies der Auffahrt hinterlassen.  
Er beachtet das Wesen nicht und schreitet mit energischen Schritten über den Rasen, dorthin wo von anderen Hauselfen ein großes Zelt, Pavillons, Buffettische und ein Podest aufgebaut werden. Ihr Anführer eilt ihm entgegen, um über das Voranschreiten der Vorbereitungen Bericht zu erstatten.

Keiner der Hauselfen hat seine normale Gestalt. Er hat einen Illusionszauber über sie gesprochen, weil er sich von ihrem hässlichen, grotesken Äußeren beleidigt fühlt, wie er sagt. Alle sehen sie jetzt aus wie hübsche menschliche Kinder, abgesehen von den spitzen Ohren. Lauter kleine Jungen und Mädchen mit großen, sanften Augen unter dichten Wimpern, zart geröteten Wangen und lockigem Haar. Natürlich sind auch ihre hauchdünnen knappen Tuniken Illusion, in Wahrheit würde er ihnen nicht einmal den Fetzen Stoff überlassen, mit denen andere Hauselfen sich bedecken.

Er hat wieder einmal zu diesem Muggle-Sport geladen. Einem der wenigen Dinge außerhalb der Zaubererwelt, denen er zugesteht gut zu sein - der Fuchsjagd. Ein Wesen allein zum Vergnügen zu Tode zu hetzen entspricht ganz seiner Auffassung von Spaß.  
Alle werden sie heute Abend kommen, anderer alter Adel, hohe Minister, eine berühmte Sängerin – reinblütig natürlich, die ganze High Society der magischen Gesellschaft.

„Verschwinde und lass deine hässliche Visage nicht blicken", ruft er mir nach, ohne sich auch nur zu mir umzudrehen, als ich zum Haus hinauf gehe. „Ach, das hätte ich beinah vergessen", fügt er hinzu, als ich die Stufen zum Eingang schon erreicht habe. Er wendet sich nun doch um und deutet mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich. „_Silencio_!"

Als ob ich überrascht wäre.  
Die ersten Jahre bin ich noch darauf reingefallen, habe bereits beim Verlassen des Hogwarts Expresses geschwiegen, in der Hoffnung, er würde es einmal vergessen. Er hat mich bis zum letzten Moment in dem Glauben belassen, um sie dann umso triumphierender zu zerstören.  
Er ist der einzige, der weiß, was finnische Zaubergesänge vermögen.  
Einmal, im ersten Jahr nach dem Tod meiner Mutter, habe ich versucht zu fliehen.  
Als ich zwölf war, habe ich ihn angegriffen. Seitdem nimmt er mir Zauberstab und Stimme.  
Er weiß, was ich tun würde, hätte ich nur die Gelegenheit dazu.

Mein Koffer kommt unausgepackt unters Bett.  
Ich lege mich auf die Matratze und versuche zu schlafen, wie immer tagsüber, wenn ich weiß, dass er beschäftigt ist.  
Ich erwache durch Hufgetrappel und Rufe, den unmelodischen Tönen des Orchesters, das seine Instrumente stimmt.  
Die Jagdgesellschaft ist wieder zurück. Stimmengewirr der Gäste setzt ein, ausgelassenes Gelächter, das Klappern von Geschirr dringt zusammen mit dem Geruch des Festmahls zu meinem Zimmer herauf. Mein Magen knurrt hörbar. Aber ich werde nichts zu essen bekommen. Noch nicht. Immer erst danach. Wenn ich es mir verdient habe. Wenn mein Magen so vor Zorn und Ekel zusammengeschrumpft ist, dass ich alle Mühe darauf verwenden muss, es hinunterzuwürgen und in mir zu behalten.

Ich setze mich auf die Fensterbank. Es wird bereits dunkel, magische Fackeln, die alle Momente funkensprühend die Farbe wechseln, beleuchten das Gelände. An den Pavillons hängen Kugeln, die von den Glühwürmchen erhellt werden, die in diesen gläsernen Gefängnissen auf und ab schweben. Die Gäste flanieren zwischen den Zelten umher, oder tanzen auf der extra dafür hergerichteten, bühnenähnlichen Plattform: Männer in altmodischen Roben, die sie selbst für zeitlos halten. Frauen in Kleidern, die für meine Augen vor allem unpraktisch wirken.  
In einem gewissen Sinne ist es amüsant, sie zu beobachten: Hier, meine Damen und Herren, sehen sie die Spezies _Homo magi anglorum_ - der englische Magier. Besondere Kennzeichen: Dummheit, Arroganz, Boshaftigkeit und Degeneration.  
Als der Abend fortschreitet und es kühler wird, ziehen die meisten sich ins Haus zurück, um im Festsaal weiter zu feiern.

Ich lege mich wieder aufs Bett, verschränke die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starre an die Decke.  
Ich habe nichts mehr, um mich abzulenken, wird mir bewusst. Die vergangenen Jahre habe ich jede freie Minute hier benutzt, mich auf die Animagus-Wandlung vorzubereiten.

Irgendwann muss ich wieder eingeschlafen sein. Als das Parkett auf dem Gang vor meinem Zimmer knarrt, bin ich übergangslos wieder wach. Ein Schatten verdunkelt das Licht, der unter dem Türblatt hindurch fällt.  
Blinder Hass steigt wie eine rote Woge in mir empor. Als die Tür sich öffnet, springe ich auf, stoße mich mit aller Kraft der Muskeln meiner Hinterläufe ab und pralle mit solch einer Wucht gegen ihn, dass er wieder hinaus auf den Korridor geschleudert wird. Er schreit auf vor Überraschung und Schmerz, greift mit beiden Händen in mein Fell, um mich von sich herab zu zerren.  
Ich habe es mir so oft vorgestellt, mir in allen Einzelheiten ausgemalt, was ich ihm antun würde, wenn ich jemals die Gelegenheit zur Rache bekäme, wie ich ihn leiden lassen würde, was ich alles täte, bis er um Gnade betteln würde. Aber mein Wolfsinstinkt ist zu stark. Mein Kiefer schließt sich um seine Kehle, einige heftige Rucke nach rechts und links, heißes salziges Blut ergießt sich in meinen Rachen und es ist vorbei.

Ich nehme meine menschliche Gestalt an, bleibe keuchend und reglos stehen. Seine Augen, leer wie Glasmurmeln, starren an die Decke, sein Mund ist immer noch wie zu einem lautlosen Schrei aufgerissen.  
Diesmal ist er es, der zur Stummheit verdammt ist.

Der Geschmack seines Blutes lässt mich würgen vor Ekel. Ich spucke aus, wische mir mit dem Handrücken über dem Mund. Sein Zauberstab steckt in der Innentasche seines Festumhangs. Ich nehme ihn an mich. Mein eigener wird sicher …

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Der Stab wird mir aus der Hand gerissen, ich fahre stolpernd herum, nur ein Gedanke von meiner Wolfsgestalt entfernt, als mich der zweite Zauber trifft.

„_Stupor_!"

Bewegungsunfähig falle ich in die Blutlache neben seine Leiche.

„Du verdammter finnischer Teufel, was hast du getan?", zischt eine Männerstimme.

Malfoy. Er tritt mich in die Seite. Ich unterdrücke einen Schmerzensschrei, habe meine Stimme wieder, mit seinem Tod ist der Schweigezauber erloschen.

„Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie ..? Großer Merlin! Was ist hier passiert?"

„Diese abscheuliche ..._ Kreatur _muss sich in einen Hund oder Wolf verwandelt und Curd die Kehle durchgebissen haben! Sehen Sie? Die Pfotenabdrücke, die Wunde. Er hat sogar noch das Blut im Gesicht."

„Sein eigener Stiefsohn..?!" Ein Paar eleganter Lackschuhe füllt mein Gesichtsfeld. „Nun, ich habe ihm ehrlich gesagt nie über den Weg getraut. Schlich immer nur schweigend und mit verbiesterter Miene umher. Die pure Mordlust in den Augen..."

Es ist der Justizminister persönlich, ich erkenne seine Stimme wieder. Er ruft einige seiner Beamten herbei. Währenddessen liege ich bewegungsunfähig neben der Leiche und höre der Konversation Malfoys und des Ministers zu. Sie scheinen über den Tod ihres Gastgebers nicht wirklich bekümmert zu sein, sie wirken lediglich wütend, als wäre dies zu einem unpassenden Zeitpunkt geschehen.

Zwei Sicherheitsbeamte ziehen mich auf die Beine, ohne den Stupor-Zauber von mir zu nehmen. Einer richtet seinen Zauberstab auf mich und schwere Ketten schließen sich um meine Handgelenke und Fußknöchel. Sein Kollege durchsucht mich mit routinierten Bewegungen nach Zauberstäben oder anderen gefährlichen Dingen. Dann nehmen sie mich zwischen sich und apparieren mit mir.

Wir tauchen irgendwo auf, wo es kalt, dunkel und nass ist. Einer der beiden flucht lauthals, ist trotzdem über das Donnern der Brandung hinweg kaum zu hören.

„_Mobilcorpus_!", schreit sein Partner.

Ich schwebe zwischen ihnen, eisiger Regen wird von heftigen Böen gegen uns geweht und durchnässt uns sofort bis auf die Haut, es geht einen hölzernen Steg hinab. Im Schein einer schaukelnden Lampe am Schiffsheck ist nicht mehr zu erkennen als Teile der Kajüte und das Weiß der Gischt, die von den Böen aufs Deck geweht wird. Sie befördern mich ins Innere, in ein vergittertes Abteil innerhalb der Kabine und setzen sich selbst auf die Bänke im hinteren Bereich.

Sie trocknen ihre Kleidung mit einem Zauberspruch, ich verbleibe in meiner eisigen, triefend nassen Robe.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergeht, alles ist so unwirklich, wie in einem Alptraum. Es wird weniger als eine Stunde gewesen sein, denn kurz bevor wir unser Ziel erreichen, spüre ich, wie die Wirkung des Stupor-Zaubers nachlässt.

Es ist, als würde damit auch die Taubheit um mein Denken weichen. _Askaban!_ Sie bringen mich nach Askaban! Nur dieses Gefängnis liegt irgendwo im Meer und verfügt sicherlich über einen Apparierschutz - deswegen das Schiff.  
In diesem Moment geht ein Ruck durch das Boot, als es gegen den Pier stößt. Die Wachen holen mich aus dem Käfig, nehmen mich wieder zwischen sich, ich schwebe die Stufen hinauf, den Kai entlang. Ich kann die Mauern des Gefängnisses eher spüren, als dass ich sie in der Dunkelheit sähe. Ein schweres Tor öffnet sich langsam, eisblaues Licht regenresistenter Fackeln beleuchtet einen Innenhof.  
Und die Kreaturen in ihm.  
Ich schreie auf, kämpfe gegen die Reste des Stupor-Zaubers an und überrasche die Wachen, als ich um mich schlage, mein Handgelenk mit der schweren eisernen Fessel trifft einen der Männer ins Gesicht, er reagiert automatisch und sein Fluch schickt mich in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

_Kalt._  
Oh ihr Mächte, es ist so entsetzlich kalt! Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben so gefroren, nicht einmal in den Nächten, wo Mutter und ich auf der Flucht aneinandergedrängt in einer Schneeverwehung, eingegraben wie Schlittenhunde, haben rasten müssen, weil wir zu erschöpft waren, um weiter zu gehen. Die Erinnerung ruft eine Lawine anderer hervor, so klar und deutlich, als sei ich in der Zeit zurückversetzt worden.  
Ich starre ungläubig auf Vaters Leiche, die die anderen Jägern nach Hause bringen. Nein, nein, nicht mein Vater - ein blutendes zerfetztes Etwas, von Eistrollen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zugerichtet.  
Erlebe Mutters Zweikampf gegen den Hiisi, den schwarzen Magier eines verfeindeten Stammes. Niemand hilft ihr, nicht die Angehörigen meines Vaters, nicht einmal die Schwestern und Vetter meiner Mutter. Sie haben Angst, halten Widerstand für töricht. Denn der Andere ist nicht nur mächtig, er wendet Zauber an, die Mutter nicht einmal, um ihr eigenes und mein Leben zu retten, aussprechen würde.  
Unsere wochenlange Flucht, die Kälte, die Angst, Schlaflosigkeit, Hunger, die alptraumhaften Dämonen, und all die anderen schrecklichen Kreaturen, die er uns hinterher schickte, die Fallen, die er uns stellt.  
Unser Versteck im dreckigen, betäubend lauten Maschinenraum des Frachtdampfers, auf dem wir uns verbergen, um das Meer zwischen uns und die Dämonen zu bringen, da diese Wesen Salzwasser nicht zu überqueren vermögen.  
Unser Dahinvegetieren als Flüchtlinge, als Bettler in einem Land mit fremder Sprache und Gebräuchen.  
Mutters Heirat mit ihm, damit ich versorgt sei. Er ehelicht sie, da Mutter schön war und er hofft, die magischen Geheimnisse unseres Volkes zu lernen.  
Mutters Tod, nachdem sie ihm fast all ihr Wissen verraten hat, seine Wut und seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass er sich als unfähig für unsere Art der Magie erweist.  
Sein Jähzorn, seine Abartigkeit und sein Hass, den er erst nur heimlich mir gegenüber zeigt. Später, als sie bereits zu schwach war, sich zu wehren, auch offen Mutter gegenüber.  
Mein Verdacht, er habe sie vergiftet, da sie ihm nicht mehr von Nutzen war, und er sich ihrer schämte, seit ihre fremdartige Schönheit unter der Krankheit verblasst war.  
Seine nächtlichen Besuche. Jeder einzelne.  
Immer und immer wieder, die Bilder reißen nicht ab.

Ich schlage meinen Kopf gegen die Wand der Zelle, der Schmerz vermag es, die Erinnerungen zum Verblassen zu bringen. Doch die Dementoren verhindern es. Sie kommen, sie kommen in die Zelle! Ihre eisigen, fauligen, schleimigen Hände packen mich, fesseln mich so eng, dass ich mich nicht mehr rühren kann. Ich wage es nicht zu schreien, obwohl ich glaube, irrsinnig werden zu müssen vor Panik, aber wie könnte ich den Mund öffnen, wenn sie, wenn ihre Münder, so nah sind..!?  
Endlich ziehen sie sich wieder zurück, vor die Zelle.

Ich höre andere Gefangene kreischen, betteln, flehen, schluchzen, irres Lachen ausstoßen. Mein Schreien fällt in die Kakophonie ein.  
Die Erinnerungen überwältigen mich wieder.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach einer Ewigkeit, werde ich wieder zum Tor gebracht, um erneut von menschlichen Wächtern im Empfang genommen zu werden. Aber die Dementoren gehen nicht fort, sie bleiben bei uns, folgen uns.  
Ich finde mich in einem Raum voller Menschen wieder, weiß nicht, wie ich hierhin gekommen bin. Stimmen und Gesichter der Anwesenden sind verschwommen, wie unter Wasser. Nur ab und zu erreicht ein Satz, oder Fetzen davon, mein Gehirn. Laute, Worte aneinandergereiht, die so etwas wie Sinn ergeben, auch wenn ich sie meist kurz nach dem Hören schon wieder vergesse.

„Kaiko Luoma, Sie sind hier vor das Council of Magical Law gebracht worden, damit wir ein Urteil fällen über ein abscheuliches Verbrechen: Dem Mord an dem ehrenwerten Curd McGregor..."  
„Zudem ein unregistrierter Animagus..."  
„Die Beweislage ist eindeutig, er wurde auf frischer Tat ertappt."

Da ist nur Platz in meinem Bewusstsein für einen Gedanken, eine Bitte, eine Beschwörung: _Nicht zurück! Das ertrage ich nicht noch einmal!_

„Haben Sie etwas zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen, Angeklagter?"

Ich kann nicht sprechen, es ist, als läge der Silencio-Bann wieder auf mir. Meine Kehle ist so wund, als hätte ich die ganze Nacht geschrieen. Vielleicht habe ich es, ich erinnere mich nicht. Kalter Schweiß rinnt über Rücken und Gesicht, zwingt mich zu blinzeln, als er in meinen Augen brennt. Ich kann ihn nicht fortwischen, meine Hände werden von eisernen Klammern am Stuhl gehalten. Die Dementoren stehen am Ausgang.  
Warten mit unmenschlicher Geduld. Nur ein halbes Dutzend Schritte entfernt.

„Auf dieses Verbrechen stünde die Inhaftierung in Askaban für nicht weniger als ..."

_NEIN!_! Nicht Askaban! Nicht Askaban!

Ich rieche den Leichengeruch der wartenden Dementoren nicht nur, ich schmecke ihn fast, spüre ihre Gier!

„In Anbetracht der Jugend des Angeklagten ..."

„Kaiko Luomas Gestalt als Animagus ist die eines Wolfes. Als eben solcher hat er sich erwiesen: Ungeeignet für die menschliche Gesellschaft. Hiermit wird bestimmt, dass er aus der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer verbannt wird. Sein Zauberstab soll zerbrochen werden. Des weiteren besteht seine Strafe darin, von diesem Zeitpunkt an für fünfzig Jahre in der Gestalt eines Wolfes zu verbleiben."

Etwas zwingt mich in meine Animagus-Gestalt. Die Verwandlung nach dem Willen eines anderen ist so schmerzhaft, als würde mir jemand mit einem Ruck meine menschliche Haut abziehen und mir jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib brechen. Ich heule auf, aber es ist schnell vorbei. Als ich von dem Stuhl springe, finde ich mich sofort in einem Kreis gezückter Zauberstäbe wieder, weiche mit eingeklemmter Rute zurück.  
Aber sie sind noch nicht fertig mit mir.

Sie sprechen die Bannformel, _Aquae et ignis interdictio_, über mich aus: Niemand darf mir Hilfe irgendeiner Art, Unterkunft oder Nahrung gewähren, ohne selbst straffällig zu werden. Und sollte ich von jemandem als Bedrohung angesehen werde, kann dieser mich straflos töten.  
Maßlose Erleichterung durchströmt mich.


	4. Gefangenschaft

Sie deportieren mich aufs Festland, in ein nahezu menschenleeres Gebiet im Nordosten Sibiriens: Eine Gegend, die eine lange Tradition für Verbannte aufweist, sowohl bei der Zauberergemeinschaft, als auch bei den Muggeln.

Ich bin frei.  
Ich fühle mich nicht im Mindesten verbannt oder gestraft.  
Die baumlose, sumpfige Tundra entspricht zwar nicht wirklich meinem wölfischen Geschmack, aber es lässt sich hier nicht schlecht leben. Rotwild, Kaninchen, Hasen, Enten, Gänse - mein Speiseplan ist abwechslungsreich.

Doch dann kommt der Winter.  
Die ganze Landschaft ändert sich schlagartig, zeigt ihr kaltes, abweisendes Gesicht. Das Nahrungsangebot wird äußerst knapp, die Temperaturen bleiben konstant um Minus fünfzig Grad. Die menschlichen Jäger und Fallensteller der Gegend beginnen, aufdringlich zu werden - oh, und die Einheimischen ähneln dem Volk meiner Mutter. Unter ihnen ist kaum einer, der nicht ein Fünkchen Magie in sich trägt. Ich muss ihnen aus dem Weg gehen.  
Ihre Fallen zu plündern oder in ihre Herden einzubrechen würde mir kurzfristig einen vollen Magen bescheren, aber letztendlich großen Ärger einhandeln.  
Denn sie würden wissen, was ich bin. Nun, vielleicht nicht, dass ich ein Animagus bin - ein Werwolf, würden sie wohl vermuten, oder irgendeine andere böse Kreatur. Jedenfalls auf keinen Fall ein normales Tier.

Aber es fällt schwer, meiner menschlichen Vernunft zu folgen, wenn ich mehrere Tage nicht mehr zu fressen bekomme als ein Nest magerer Feldmäuse, die ich aus dem gefrorenen Boden gegraben habe, während die fetten Rentiere, nur von einigen Hirten bewacht, nicht weit vor meinem Unterschlupf entfernt Flechten aus dem Schnee scharren.  
Als endlich Tauwetter einsetzt, wandere ich langsam aber kontinuierlich nach Westen, in die Heimat meiner Mutter.

Hier gibt es kaum Muggel oder Squibs: Wer in der Polarregion überleben will, muss ein Quäntchen Magie beherrschen, um der Bedrohung durch Schneestürme, Trolle und Eisriesen gewachsen zu sein, die ganz weit oben im Norden, dort wo im Winter die Sonne nie aufgeht, leben. Die Riesen sind wenige, vielleicht ein paar Dutzend, aber sehr gefährlich, da Angehörige einer weit intelligenteren Rasse als ihre Verwandtschaft auf dem Kontinent.  
Ebenso die Trolle. Sie sehen zwar aus wie ihre Vettern, die hirnlosen Höhlentrolle, aber auch sie sind älter, schlauer, und einige von ihnen verfügen sogar über Zauberkraft. Der Tod meines Vaters zeigte mir vor langer Zeit, _wie _gefährlich sie sind...  
Die Finnmark ist eine gefährliche Gegend, die aber auch ihre schönen Seiten haben kann.

Das jedenfalls sagen mir meine verschwommenen Kindheitserinnerungen.

Aber ich hätte es besser wissen müssen.  
Das Volk meiner Mutter vertreibt mich, kaum dass sie meines Herumschleichens um das Lager gewahr werden. Ebenso alle anderen Clans, denen ich zu nah komme.  
Mein Verhalten ist ohne Bedeutung, niemanden kümmert es, dass ich trotz größten Hungers keines ihrer Tiere reiße, es ist egal, wie ich mich verhalte. Gestaltenwandler werden als _Hiisi_, als Schadzauber, Schwarze Magier angesehen.

Was einmal der Inbegriff der Freiheit für mich gewesen war, das Herumstreifen als Wolf, wird zum Gefängnis.  
Ich verzehre mich danach, wieder einen menschlichen Körper zu haben. Mit einem anderen Wesen zu sprechen, egal über was. Oder einfach nur dabei zu sein, wenn andere zusammenkommen und sich unterhalten. In einer Jurte oder einem Wirtshaus zu sitzen und einfach nur banale, alltägliche Dinge beobachten und anhören zu können. Minimalste Beachtung finden, ein Gruß, vielleicht sogar ein flüchtiges Lächeln.  
Ich will wieder einen Zauberstab halten können, oder auch nur eine Stimme haben, die Worte formen kann.

Einmal versuche ich, mich einem Wolfsrudel anzuschließen. Aber auch die Tiere merken, dass ich keiner von ihnen bin. Sie fallen gemeinsam über mich her, als sie es leid sind, dass ich ihnen hinterher schleiche. Ich kann zerbissen und zerkratzt fliehen, muss mich einige Tage in dem Erdloch verkriechen, das mir als Unterschlupf dient, um hungrig meine Wunden zu pflegen.

Selbst Werwölfe können in einer Gemeinschaft leben.  
Ich gehöre nirgendwo hin.

An viele Jahre kann ich mich nicht erinnern.  
Ich werde ganz Wolf, denke und lebe wie einer - muss es tun, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Für ein Tier sind Erinnerungen kaum von Wert, alles was nicht fürs direkte Überleben gebraucht wird, verschwindet wieder aus dem Bewusstsein.

Ich weiß nicht, was mich letztendlich dazu bewogen hat, nach Schottland zurückzukehren. Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung. Vielleicht war es die Erinnerung an Hogwarts, dem einzigen Ort, der jemals so etwas wie ein Zuhause für mich gewesen ist.

Ich bin auf die unfreiwillige Hilfe der Muggel angewiesen, lebe von Fischabfällen in einem Hafen, bis ich einen Frachter finde, der zu den Orkneys ausläuft.  
Als blinder Passagier verbringe ich den Tag in einem der Rettungsboote, dessen Abdeckung ich so weit gelockert habe, dass ich unter die Persenning kriechen kann.  
Wir kommen am frühen Abend auf dem Mainland der Inselgruppe an und ich springe in einem unbeobachteten Moment von Bord.  
Ich bin schrecklich hungrig und habe die Nase voll von Fischköpfen und -gedärm und anderen Abfällen, ich will frisches Fleisch.

Die Insel ist voll von frei herumlaufenden Schafen, die Jagd ist leicht. In einer mit Ginster bewachsenen Senke treibe ich einen fetten Bock in ein Karree aus Felsen, und springe ihm an die Kehle.  
Doch ich komme nicht zum Fressen. Ein lauter Knall, eine Peitsche aus Feuer scheint meine Schnauze getroffen zu haben, ein zweiter Knall und heftiger Schmerz in der Seite reißt mich von den Beinen und raubt mir fast das Bewusstsein.

„Hast du ihn erwischt?"

„Jepp! Dieser räudige Köter reißt keines meiner Tiere mehr!"

Sie kommen gegen den Wind, ich höre drei, nein, vier Männer. Ein schriller Pfiff ertönt, der wohl weitere Jäger her führen soll.  
Ich schaffe es, auf die Beine zu kommen, kämpfe gegen den übermächtigen Impuls loszurennen.  
Das Verhalten erwarten sie, das wäre mein Untergang. _Denke wie ein Mensch_!  
Der erste der Jäger betritt die Senke, leuchtet mit einer blendendhellen, fast scheinwerfergroßen Lampe auf den Kadaver des Schafes. Ich kaure hinter einem der Ginsterbüsche. Wenn sie nur keine Hunde bei sich haben!

„Hier ist eine Blutspur! Du hast das verdammte Vieh tatsächlich getroffen, Pa."

„Bist du sicher, dass das nicht vom Schaf stammt?"

„Denk schon."

Der nächste Mann betritt die Senke, dort wo der Fels für Menschenfüße den besten Halt bietet. Ich weiche nach links, immer im Schutz der Büsche. Dann wage ich es, sie flüchtig aus den Augen zu lassen, das Blut von der Wunde zu lecken, um keine allzu deutlich sichtbaren Spuren zu hinterlassen.  
Zwei weitere Männer mit Taschenlampen betreten die Senke, die Lichtkegel huschen über den Boden.

„Wo zum Teufel ist der Mistköter?"

„He, leuchte mir mal, hier ist ein Spalt im Fels! Vielleicht hat er sich da drin verkrochen."

„Lass uns auf die anderen warten und die Hunde holen, um ihn rauszutreiben."

„Ach was, wozu die Mühe?"

Der Sprecher kniet sich hin und gibt rasch hintereinander mehrere Schüsse in den Spalt ab. Aber er hat sich getäuscht: Der Spalt ist nicht tief, dahinter ist keine Höhle, und so heulen meinen Häschern die Querschläger um die Ohren.  
Ich nutze den Tumult, um aus der Senke zu springen.  
Es gibt hier nichts weiter, was mir als Deckung dienen könnte: Die Felsen sind zu niedrig, die Ginsterbüsche außerhalb der Senke so vom Wind zerfetzt, dass ihre Blätter mich nicht verbergen würden, wenn die Männer mir diesen hellen Lampen danach leuchten. Und das Heidekraut würde nicht einmal einem Kaninchen Deckung bieten.  
Dann dringt der Geruch nach Metall, Öl und Gummi in meine Nase.  
Ihre Fahrzeuge!  
Das Motorengeräusch muss ich überhört haben, weil ich zu gierig auf das frische Schaffleisch war. Ich springe auf die offene Ladefläche eines der Autos, entdecke Werkzeug, eine Rolle Stacheldraht, Holzpflöcke, eine alte, nach Tabak und Teer riechende Arbeitsjacke. Ich kaure mich neben dem Stapel Pfählen zusammen und zerre das stinkende Kleidungsstück über mich. Ganz bedeckt es mich wohl nicht, aber einem flüchtigen Leuchten mit der Taschenlampe wird die Tarnung standhalten. Und sie haben keinen Grund, hier genauer zu suchen, kein wirkliches Tier würde sich hier verstecken.

Ihre wütenden und enttäuschten Stimmen kommen näher, weitere Jäger treffen ein, die alarmiert durch die Schüsse zu ihnen stoßen. Einem von denen wäre ich sicher vor die Flinte geraten, hätte ich versucht fortzulaufen.  
Die Männer palavern und fluchen, beschimpfen den unvorsichtigen Schützen, der in den Spalt geschossen hat. Schließlich verteilen sie sich auf beide Fahrzeuge und fahren los.

Irgendwann springe ich ab, ich bin weit genug vom Ort entfernt, an dem ich das Schaf gerissen habe, sollten sie zurückkehren, und noch länger wage ich nicht mitzufahren, denn sie werden zu einer Ansiedlung wollen.  
Es ist nicht weit zum Strand, einem schmalen Standstreifen nur, aber in den Klippen davor gibt es viele kleine Höhlen, die das Meer in den Stein gefressen hat. So ist es jedenfalls in meiner Heimat - warum sollte er hier anders sein...

Erschöpft vom Blutverlust schleppe ich mich über den nassen Sand, nachdem ich endlich einen Weg die Klippen hinab gefunden habe.  
Und ich finde tatsächlich eine Höhle, groß und tief genug, um irgendwelchen Schmugglern und Strandpiraten in Vorzeiten als Lager gedient zu haben.

Mein Denken ist unendlich träge, ich will nur noch schlafen.  
Kein guter Ort. Zwar könnte ich meinen Hunger an den vielen kleinen Tieren, an Krebsen und Muscheln notdürftig stillen, wenn es gar nicht anders geht, auch mit Seetang. Aber hier gibt es kein frisches Wasser. Wenn es die nächsten Tage nicht regnet, und ich nicht aus irgendwelchen Vertiefungen in den Felsen trinken kann, werde ich verdursten.  
Menschengedanken.  
Mein Wolfs-Ich weiß, das es keinen Sinn hat zu planen.  
Schon jetzt ist der Durst wegen des Blutverlustes weit größer als mein Hunger, fast so schlimm wie der Schmerz. Ich rolle mich eng zusammen, um Körperwärme zu sparen, auch wenn die Bewegung schmerzt. Die Blutung hat aufgehört, aber das Projektil steckt irgendwo tief in meinem Bauch.

Was für eine Ironie. Von Muggeln getötet, die mich für einen verwilderten oder tollwütigen Haushund gehalten haben, ist mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich trotz der Schmerzen in einen ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf sinke, aus dem ich nicht viel Hoffnung habe zu erwachen.


	5. Gefolgschaft

Ich träume.

Es ist einer dieser seltenen, angenehmen Träume, die mir manchmal beschert sind: In denen ich meinen menschlichen Körper wiederhabe. In denen ich in einem warmen Bett liege, die Glätte von Stoff an meiner bloßen, felllosen Haut spüre, das angenehme Gewicht einer Federbettdecke auf, und die Nachgiebigkeit einer Matratze unter mir.

_Das ist kein Traum!_  
Ich schlage abrupt die Augen auf: Ich liege tatsächlich in einem Bett in einer von schwachem Licht erfüllten Kammer. Der Zauber des Ministeriums ist gebrochen! Ich bin wieder ein Mensch!  
Ich setze mich keuchend auf, öffne und schließe meine Hände.

_Hände!_ Ich fahre mit ihnen ungläubig über meinen restlichen Körper - Brust, Arme, Hüfte, Beine. Ich bin nackt, Narben überall dort, wo ich als Wolf verwundet wurde. Links über meiner Hüfte ist die größte, ein rötlicher schmerzempfindlicher Wulst. Die Schusswunde ist weitgehend verheilt, aber erst seit kurzem.  
Wo bin ich, wie bin ich hierher gekommen...?

Mein Blick schweift durch das Zimmer. Die einzige Lichtquelle ist das heruntergebrannte Feuer im Kamin, kaum mehr als Glut, aus der gelegentlich kleine Flammen züngeln.  
Ich schlage die Decke zurück, komme mühsam auf die Beine.  
Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, auf nur zwei Beinen zu stehen, das Gleichgewicht so zu halten, die Welt von so weit oben zu betrachten, kaum mehr Gerüche wahrnehmen zu können.

Das Zimmer ist so gut wie leer. Außer dem Bett sind ein Tisch und zwei Stühle die einzigen Möbelstücke. Schlicht und billig in der Machart, sie stehen in einem seltsamen Gegensatz zu den Wänden, die aus glatt poliertem schwarzem Marmor zu sein scheinen. Es gibt kein Fenster, nur eine schwarzlackierte Tür. Ich drehe den Knauf.  
Verschlossen.

Eine Bewegung zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ich wirble erschrocken herum, doch es ist nur meine eigene Spiegelung auf dem glatten, mattglänzenden Marmor der Wand. Das Spiegelbild ist deutlich genug: Mein zottiges, schulterlanges Haar ist von grauen Strähnen durchzogen, steht im seltsamen Gegensatz zu meinem Gesicht, das zwar ebenfalls Narben aufweist - die größte, frische stammt von dem Streifschuss, und zieht sich von meiner linken Schläfe quer hinunter bis zum Mundwinkel - aber keine Falten, keine Spur meines Alters ist zu erkennen.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Jahrzehnte wirklich vergangen sind, ich fühle mich jedenfalls keinen Tag älter als vor meiner Verurteilung.

Um meine Kehle liegt ein Halsreif.  
Fingerdickes, mit einem Schuppenmuster geprägtes Gold. Eine Art Torques, wie ihn die Häuptlinge der Kelten früher trugen. Die offenen Enden über meinen Schlüsselbeinen werden von zwei Tierköpfen gebildet. Schlangenhäuptern.

„Ich fand es geschmackvoller als ein Hundehalsband", bemerkt eine spöttische, kalte Stimme hinter mir.

Ich wirble herum, springe noch aus der Bewegung heraus ohne nachzudenken auf die Gestalt zu, habe vergessen, dass ich kein Wolf mehr bin.  
Mein Sprung trägt mich nicht weit, ich lande mit meinem plumpen Menschenkörper schmerzhaft auf Händen und Knien auf dem Boden.  
Der Mann hat sich nicht bewegt, ist nicht einmal zurückgezuckt.  
Ich sehe zu ihm auf, blicke in ein kaltes Gesicht mit starren Zügen, die wie die einer leicht verformten Wachsmaske wirken, der Karikatur eines menschlichen Antlitzes.  
Trotzdem erkenne ich ihn wieder.

„Tom Riddle!", keuche ich, und es klingt eher nach einem Wolfsknurren, als nach einer menschlichen Stimme.

Riddles Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen.

„NEIN!", stößt er hervor, hart und knapp wie ein Peitschenhieb. „Sprich diesen Namen nie wieder aus. Ich bin Lord Voldemort! Für dich 'Herr' oder 'Meister', wenn du einen Mund behalten willst, der diese Titel formen kann."

Ich starre ihn stumm an.

„Hast du mich verstanden?", fragt er lauernd.

„Ich habe dich gehört", erwidere ich.

Er spricht ihn nicht laut aus, und sein Cruciatus-Fluch trifft mich völlig unvorbereitet. Ich krümme mich schreiend zusammen, der Schmerz ist noch weit schlimmer als der der Schusswunde es war.

Als es endlich endet, zittere ich vor Erleichterung.

„Hast du mich _jetzt_ verstanden?", fragt Riddle - Voldemort mit seidenweicher Stimme.

„Ja", keuche ich, „Meister!"

„Wie schön", murmelt er spöttisch. „Und nun... Was kannst du?"

Ich versuche, mich langsam hoch zu stemmen, meine Armmuskeln zittern unter der Belastung.

„Was ... soll ich können?"

Er packt mein Haar, reißt mich daran in eine kniende Position.

„Beantworte meine Frage noch einmal mit einer Gegenfrage, Luoma, und du wirst dir wünschen, meine Männer hätten dich in der Höhle verenden lassen. Dasselbe wirst du dir wünschen, wenn du mir nicht von Nutzen bist. Also noch einmal: Was kannst du?!"

Ich suche nach der Antwort, die er hören will, er hält immer noch mein Haar gepackt, ich spüre seine scharfen Fingernägel, seine eisigen, knochigen Finger an meiner Kopfhaut. Mein Schweigen hat seine Geduld überstrapaziert. Er reißt meinen Kopf mit einem Ruck weiter in den Nacken, damit ich zu ihm aufsehen muss.  
Als sich unsere Blicke treffen, bricht er in meinen Geist ein. Ich wehre mich instinktiv, schlage um mich, versuche mich loszureißen, zu verwandeln, seinen Legilimens-Künsten eine Barriere entgegenzustellen. Aber mir gelingt nichts von all dem. Ich würge vor Ekel, bin kaum in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Bilder und Gefühle steigen gegen meinen Willen in mir empor. Es ist beinah, als hielte mich ein Dementor, und die Erinnerungen sind wieder da, an Askaban, an diese entsetzlichen Kreaturen.

Doch unter all den Bildern, unter all der Angst und der Panik ist ein winziger Ausschnitt meines Verstandes noch frei. Vielleicht weil ich es gewohnt bin, menschliche und wölfische Gedanken zur selben Zeit zu denken. Ich kann Voldemort nicht zurückdrängen, aus meinem Kopf hinauswerfen, aber ich kann sein Suchen leiten: Ich lasse nur bestimmte Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche meines Bewusstseins dringen, zeige ihm das Dunkle, das Verbotene, das er sehen will. All das, was ich mir damals angeeignet hatte, als ich mir schwor, mich niemals wieder von jemandem knechten und benutzen zu lassen. Welche Ironie.

Endlich lässt er mich los. Ich unterdrücke ein Würgen, knie vor ihm, die Arme um meinen Oberkörper geschlungen, als könnte ich damit das heftige Zittern beenden, das mich schüttelt.

„Du wirst mir dienen und gehorchen."

Ich nicke.

„Ja, Meister", stoße ich hervor.

„Steh auf!", befiehlt er.

Irgendwie komme ich auf die Beine, kämpfe gegen den Instinkt, anzugreifen oder zu flüchten, eines von beiden, nur nicht hier stehen bleiben!

Ich halte den Kopf gesenkt, wage es nicht, ihn anzusehen, noch einmal seinem Blick begegnen zu müssen. Er packt mein linkes Handgelenk, berührt mit seinem Zauberstab die Innenseite des Unterarms. Heftiger Schmerz durchfährt mich abermals, der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch steigt mir in die Nase.  
Er lässt zu, dass ich mich losreiße. Ich taumle zurück, bis ich die Wand in meinem Rücken spüre, rutsche nach links in die dunkle Ecke in die der Feuerschein nicht reicht, kaure mich dort zusammen, eine Hand auf meinen schmerzenden Unterarm gedrückt.

Dann ist er fort, appariert.  
Ich weiß es ohne aufzusehen, ich spüre seine Gegenwart nicht mehr.  
Irgendwann nehme ich die Hand fort: Das Bild eines Totenkopfs, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange züngelt, ist in meine Haut eingebrannt.

_Er hat mich wie ein Stück Vieh als seinen Besitz gekennzeichnet!_

* * *

Hallo du, Leser, der es geschafft hat bis hierhin durchzuhalten. So uninteressant kann die Story dann ja nicht sein, oder?

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review? Nur einemganz klitzekleinen...? g


	6. Gemeinschaft

Mag sein, dass ich Riddle einmal ebenbürtig war.  
Als Sechzehnjähriger.  
Das ist lange her und in der Zwischenzeit habe ich nichts gelernt.  
Siebenunddreißig Jahre sind vergangen, seit meiner Verbannung: Ich bin _dreiundfünfzig_! Mehr als ein halbes Muggelleben habe ich als Tier verbracht!  
Und ganze dreizehn Jahre meiner Strafe stünden noch aus.

Aber ich will nicht länger in Tiergestalt dahinvegetieren, selbst wenn ich die Wahl hätte. Keinen Monat, kein Jahr und erst recht nicht dreizehn lange Jahre! Doch ebenso wenig will ich Voldemorts Sklave sein.  
Ich habe versucht zu fliehen – natürlich habe ich das.  
Nichts und niemand hindert mich daran, diesen Ort hier zu verlassen - außer dem Umstand, dass ich, wenn ich die Schwelle übertrete, wieder zum Wolf werde.

Ich habe natürlich auch versucht, mich des Torques zu entledigen, dieses Dinges, das mir anscheinend nur hier meinen menschlichen Körper wiedergibt - und mit wer weiß was noch für Flüchen belegt ist. Aber als ich versuchte, die Enden auseinander zu biegen, wurden die Schlangen lebendig und bissen mir in den Hals. Den Rest der Nacht lag ich fiebernd, von Wahnvorstellungen und Krämpfen geschüttelt auf dem Boden meiner Kammer, bis die Wirkung des Schlangengiftes endlich nachließ.

Riddles ... _Voldemorts _Versteck, seine heimliche Residenz, ist von außen ein uraltes, verfallenes Hügelgrab, klein, nicht größer als einer der Lastwagen der Muggel, und selbst für ihre Archäologen uninteressant, da es hier auf der Insel weit imposantere gibt. Innen ist das Grab ein weitläufiger Palast: Mit Marmor, Stuck, Blattgold, Seidentapeten, Kristallleuchtern, all diesem Pomp und Prunk, den die Engländer so lieben.

Die meisten Quartiere sind hingegen kleine, schäbige Kammern. Nur die besonderen Vertrauten des Meisters haben bessere Unterkünfte.  
Voldemorts private Räume werden sicherlich ebenso luxuriös sein wie die, die der Allgemeinheit zugänglich sind - ich kann es nur vermuten, da ich sie zum Glück bisher noch nicht habe betreten müssen.  
Der Allgemeinheit zugänglich heißt hier: Labore, eine Bibliothek, die Küche und andere Wirtschafts- und Lagerräume und der große Versammlungsraum. Eine Ebene weiter unten sind Zellen für die Gefangenen, und etwas, dass sie das 'Verhörzimmer' nennen. Folterkammer träfe es wohl eher.

Ich halte mich die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek auf, der zweitgrößte Raum nach dem Gemeinschaftssaal.  
Man sollte meinen, Wölfe sind an Höhlen gewöhnt, aber ich leide hier unten unter latenter Klaustrophobie, weshalb ich häufiger draußen bin, als man nach meiner Freude über die wiedergewonnene Menschengestalt und die berechtige Vorsicht vor den Gewehren der Muggeln vermuten würde.

Zudem hängt drinnen überall der muffige Gestank von Voldemorts Schoßtier in der Luft. Nagini. Sie sieht aus wie eine Mischung aus Anakonda und Königskobra, ist mehr als vier Meter lang und dick wie mein Oberschenkel. Keine normale Schlange, aber auch keine gewöhnliche magische Kreatur. Etwas ist an ihr, dass ich nicht einordnen kann. Mein wölfisches Ich will jedes Mal jaulend die Flucht ergreifen, wenn sie mir zu nah kommt.

Meine Nerven sind ohnehin ständig gereizt, es ist schlimmer als im ersten Jahr in Slytherin zu sein, wo einem die älteren Schüler bei jeder Gelegenheit bösartige Streiche spielten, wenn man einmal in seiner Wachsamkeit nachließ und nicht aufpasste.  
Oh, und ich bin tatsächlich größtenteils unter Slytherins. Einige meiner alten Mitschüler treffe ich hier wieder: Avery, Nott, Blackmoore, Rosier und andere, die ich nur vom Sehen oder dem Namen nach kannte, ältere und jüngere Jahrgänge in Hogwarts. Sie bilden die Stammmannschaft von Voldemorts Truppe.  
_Todesser _nennen sie sich.

Sie sind nie alle zur gleichen Zeit da, manche kennen sich wahrscheinlich nicht. Einige wenige tragen selbst hier permanent ihre Masken, um außer Voldemort niemandem ihre Identität zu verraten. Ich vermute, es sind hohe Mitglieder der Gesellschaft und andere, die ein Doppelleben führen und offiziell nie Sympathie für Voldemorts Sache zeigen würden.  
Einer von denen jedenfalls ist aus dem Malfoy-Clan, eine Strähne dieses typischen weißblonden Haares, das zwischen Kapuze und Maske hervorschimmerte, verriet es mir. Der Mann mit dem schweren Akzent ist von Durmstrang - Voldemorts Einfluss reicht anscheinend weit über England hinaus.  
Dann sind da noch Crabbe und Goyle, zwei vom selben Schlag, von denen ich vermute, sie haben Höhlentrolle in ihrer Ahnenreihe: Sie sind dümmer, und vor allem noch gewalttätiger als der Rest. Wie zum Beispiel die beiden jungen Fanatiker, die sich beinah überschlagen, Vodemort zu Gefallen zu sein, Regulus, und der andere, Barty. Ihr devoter Eifer wird nur noch übertroffen von der des einzigen weiblichen Mitglieds: Bellatrix Black.  
Sie ist wie aus einem dieser Muggel-Märchen entsprungen, aber als absurde Verschmelzung zweier Charaktere: Sie hat das makellose Aussehen der Heldin mit ihrer milchweißen Haut, den großen, dunklen, von langen Wimpern überschatteten Augen und dem schwarzen Haar - doch dazu das Gemüt der heimtückischen Stiefmutter, die es verdient, sich in brennenden Schuhen zu Tode zu tanzen oder in einem mit Nägeln gespickten Fass den nächstbesten Berg hinab gerollt zu werden.

Der einzige andere Animagus außer mir ist der Speichellecker Mustel Grison, ein dürrer, kleiner Mann Mitte dreißig mit schütterem braunem Haar, spitzem Gesicht, einem albern gezwirbelten Schnurrbärtchen und einem unterwürfigen Dauergrinsen auf den dünnen, zuckenden Lippen. Er stinkt selbst in seiner menschlichen Gestalt nach Iltis. Jedes Mal wenn ich ihm begegne, verspüre ich den Drang, ihn anzuspringen, um ihn im Nacken zu packen und so lange zu schütteln, bis sein Genick bricht. Und er weiß es. Wenn er sich meiner bewusst wird, duckt er sich jedes Mal und ist ebenfalls kurz davor, sich zu verwandeln, um zu fliehen.

Instinktive Feindschaft besteht auch im ersten Moment zwischen mir und Fenrir Greyback. Es ist nicht das Wölfische in uns beiden, natürliche Aggression, die die Rangordnung geklärt haben will. Das ist es nicht, denn Fenrir ist so wenig Wolf, wie ich Kaninchen bin. Er ist schlicht und einfach ein sadistischer Psychopath. Einer, der zufällig bei Vollmond eine wolfsähnliche Gestalt annimmt.

Einige Todesser residieren hier wie ich, andere kommen lediglich zu den regelmäßigen Treffen oder im Zuge eines speziellen Auftrages.  
Die Aufgabe, die zu versehen Voldemort mich auserkoren hat, besteht darin, Tote für ihn zu beschwören.  
Allerschwärzeste, verbotene Magie.  
Das Wissen habe ich mir angeeignet, weil ich nicht sein wollte wie meine Mutter, die lieber Verbannung, Armut und letztendlich einen langen qualvollen Tod wählte, anstatt einem Schwarzmagier mit gleichen Waffen entgegenzutreten.  
Obwohl ich ihn nie in die Praxis umgesetzt habe, beherrsche ich diesen Zauber besser als alle anderen Lakaien Voldemorts.

Crabbe und Goyle betätigen sich als Grabräuber und beschaffen die Leichen. Andere Todesser bringen sie direkt aus dem Kampf mit, bei dem sie ihre Opfer getötet haben. Auroren zumeist, ihre Körper sind noch nicht erkaltet, ihre Wunden bluten noch.  
Nutzlos, müssen wir erkennen. Es ist besser, mit der Befragung zu warten. Sie sind noch so irre vor Schock und Schmerz, dass ihnen keine brauchbaren Informationen abzupressen sind.

Voldemort selbst befragt die Toten, sobald ich ihre widerstrebenden Geister in die toten Körper zurückgezwungen habe, und entreißt ihnen ihre Geheimnisse. Er droht ihnen damit, ihre noch lebenden Angehörigen zu ihnen zu schicken, wenn sie ihm nicht verraten, was er wissen will.  
Und wenn sie ihm all das Wissen gegeben haben, verwandelt er sie in Inferi.  
Seine noch lebenden Gefangenen lässt er dem beiwohnen, damit sie erkennen, dass sie auch mit dem Tod seiner Macht und seinem Einfluss nicht entkommen werden und jede Hoffnung fahren lassen.

Die Nekromantie erschöpft mich, raubt mir alle Kraft. Es ist, als würden die Toten beim Überschreiten der Schwelle einen Tribut von meinem Leben fordern. Zudem fällt es mir schwer, mit dem - unter strenger Aufsicht nur für die jeweiligen Zauber - geliehenen Zauberstab zu arbeiten. Es ist, als würde er sich gegen den Gebrauch durch mich sträuben.  
Meistens schlafe ich nach diesen Sitzungen stundenlang, um mich zu erholen. So weit man bei alptraumgeplagtem Schlaf von 'Erholung' sprechen kann.

Bei einer besonders wichtig scheinenden Befragung gelingt es mir kaum, den Geist des Toten auf dieser Seite zu halten. Voldemort ist mehr als ungehalten darüber. Doch als er einsieht, dass ich trotz aller Drohungen und Strafen einfach nicht mehr in der Lage bin, mehr zu geben, gebietet er, mir von einem seiner anderen Lakaien einen Stärkungstrank brauen zu lassen.  
Ich stolpere durch die Labore, bis ich das gerade benutzte finde. Der Raum ist voller Dämpfe und erstickend heiß von den Feuern, die gleich unter mehreren Kesseln brennen. Der Todesser, einer der namenlosen Vermummten, dreht sich ungehalten über die Störung nach mir um.

„Was willst du?", fragt er barsch.

Seine Stimme klingt dumpf hinter der Maske. Ich erkläre ihm Voldemorts Auftrag und dessen Dringlichkeit. Der Mann murmelt etwas, das ich nicht verstehe.  
Ich setze mich auf einen freien Stuhl und schließe todmüde die Augen. Die Hitze tut ihr übriges und ich bin halb eingeschlafen, als ich eine Präsenz neben mir fühle; ich schrecke auf und schlage zu, treffe auf Widerstand und etwas fällt scheppernd zu Boden. Der Mann hebt fluchend die Schere, die ich ihm aus der Hand geschlagen habe, auf.

„Ich brauche dein Haar", erklärt er barsch. „In menschlicher und Animagus-Form."

Ich lasse zu, dass er sich mir noch einmal nähert und mir eine Strähne abschneidet. Dann verwandle ich mich und er schneidet ein Büschel von meiner Flanke.  
Fell und Haare wandern in ein Mischgefäß. Ich nehme wieder menschliche Gestalt an, beobachte, wie der andere an Arbeitstisch und Kessel hantiert.  
Auch wenn es ihm offensichtlich missfällt, dass ich derjenige bin, dem die Gunst gewährt ist, in den Genuss seiner Kunst zu kommen, merkt man ihm an, dass ihm die Aufgabe Freude bereitet. Jeder Handgriff ist akkurat und sicher, er muss keinmal überlegen oder gar in einem Buch nachschlagen, obwohl die Menge der Zutaten verrät, dass dieser Stärkungstrank nichts ist, was man in der nächsten Apotheke bekäme. Ein Virtuose.

Mir ist schwindelig vor Müdigkeit, ich könnte mich hier auf den Boden legen und sofort einschlafen, bin so erschöpft, dass ich wie ein Kind in Tränen ausbrechen könnte. Ich bin es so leid, ich bin das alles hier so leid...

„Man hat mir meine Menschlichkeit, meine Freiheit, meine Würde genommen", bricht es aus mir hervor, „Was seid ihr bloß für Kreaturen, die ihr freiwillig darauf verzichtet?"

Der gläserne Messbecher in der Hand des Mannes zerbricht unter dem Druck seiner Finger, er wirbelt zu mir herum. Blut tropft von seiner Linken auf den Boden, der Zauberstab in seiner Rechten deutet auf meine Brust. Ich spüre seine Wut mit derselben Heftigkeit wie die Hitze der Feuer neben mir. Sein Atem hinter der Maske geht schwer und rasselnd.

„Wer glaubst du zu sein, dass du dir anmaßt, über mich zu urteilen?", spuckt er hervor.

Für einen Moment glaube ich, er würde mich verfluchen, doch dann zuckt sein Zauberstab zu den Scherben zu seinen Füßen.

„_Reparo_! _Accio_, Glas!"

Ich lasse mich auf meinen Stuhl zurücksinken, stütze den Kopf in die Hände. Ich Narr, wenn ich schon unvorsichtig bin, muss ich mir auch dazu noch den Falschen aussuchen. Begabt. Selbstbeherrscht. Intelligent. Mit einer großen Portion Hass oder Wut. Einer der gefährlicheren Diener Voldemorts.

Vor diesem sollte ich mich in Acht nehmen.


	7. Bereitschaft

Mit meiner menschlichen Gestalt habe ich auch meine Stimme wieder.  
Meinen Schlüssel zur Freiheit.

Ich bin sicher, dass Voldemort bei seiner Legilimentik nichts davon erfahren hat. Dennoch brauche ich einen Zauberstab, da für manche Magie der Gesang meines Volkes nicht geeignet ist: Ich wüsste jedenfalls nicht, wie ich mich mit seiner Hilfe vom Ministeriumsfluch oder diesem Sklavenhalsband Voldemorts, dem Torques, befreien könnte. Es sei denn, ich komponiere ein völlig neues Lied. Und dabei eines zu erschaffen, das für seine Aufgabe stimmig und mächtig genug ist, könnte so lange dauern wie die noch verbleibende Zeit meiner Verbannung...  
Mit einem Zauberstab den Fluch zu brechen wäre jedoch machbar.

Über das genaue '_Wie_', darüber kann ich mir den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn ich im Besitz eines Stabes bin.  
Das es nicht genügen würde, einfach den Stab eines anderen Todessers zu stehlen, steht fest: Meine Ergebnisse mit dem geliehenen zeigen, dass ich damit nicht weit käme. Ich brauche einen, der auf mich abgestimmt ist und ohne Widerstand und Verzögerung das ausführt, was ich will. Das ich nicht einfach bei Ollivanders hineinspazieren kann, um einen neuen zu erwerben, ist ebenfalls klar.  
Ich muss ihn selbst erschaffen.

Nach ein wenig Recherche in Voldemorts gut sortierter Bibliothek weiß ich, was ich benötige. Und in groben Zügen auch, wo ich es her bekommen könnte. Alles, was ich jetzt erst einmal brauche, ist Geduld. Ich darf Voldemort und meinen Mitstreitern keinen Grund geben, misstrauisch zu werden. Eine Nacht fort zu sein, fällt nicht auf, die streife ich häufiger auf der Insel umher, wenn ich nicht allzu erschöpft bin. Aber freiwillig in Wolfsgestalt mehrere Tage zu verbringen... nein, das würde ihr Misstrauen wecken.

Ich nutze meine freie Zeit, um zu lernen, eigne mir – natürlich leider nur in der Theorie – all die Zaubersprüche an, die zu lernen ich keine Gelegenheit hatte. Ich habe die Schule nicht einmal abgeschlossen, ein ganzes Trimester hätte noch gefehlt.  
Eigentlich sollte es doch merkwürdig sein, dass Voldemort - so er denn überhaupt die Zeit hat, mich zu beachten - nichts dagegen hat, dass ich die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringe: Kaum einer – ich jedenfalls nicht! – würde jemandem, dem er nicht traut – und Voldemort traut mir sicherlich nicht – die Gelegenheit geben, an Wissen und somit Stärke zu gewinnen.  
Der Grund dafür, dass er es tut, liegt wohl in seiner maßlosen Selbstüberschätzung. Der Gedanke, dass ihm jemand gefährlich werden könnte, existiert für ihn einfach nicht.

Monate vergehen, bevor das eintritt, was ich mir erhofft habe. Voldemort benötigt jemanden für einen Auftrag, zu dem sich ein Animagus am besten eignet - dem Spionieren an einem Ort, der zwar gegen magische Angriffe und Lauscher geschützt ist, nicht aber gegen Eindringlinge und Zuhörer, die sich keiner direkten Magie bei ihrem Lauschangriff bedienen.  
Eigentlich ist das die Aufgabe Mustel Grisons, aber der wird die nächsten Wochen nirgendwo hingehen: Fenrir hat etwas zu ausgelassen mit ihm gespielt.  
Und auch das gelenkigste Frettchen übersteht es nicht ohne Knochenbrüche, gegen die Wand geschleudert zu werden.

Heilen gehört nicht zu der Stärke der Todesser, sie verstehen es zwar, sich gegenseitig notdürftig wieder zusammenzuflicken – ich bin das lebende Beispiel dafür - aber der Heilungsprozess ist unvollkommen und die meisten Wunden müssen auf natürlichem Weg ausheilen.  
Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich einmal einen Grund haben würde, Fenrir dankbar zu sein. Er kann sich eines flüchtigen Gedenkens meinerseits sicher sein, wenn ich an Mustels Stelle das Hügelgrab verlasse und der Werwolf selbst die Auswirkungen von Voldemorts Zorn wegen dieses _bedauerlichen Missgeschicks_ mit dem Iltis zu spüren bekommt.

Nott appariert mit mir aufs Festland, um von da ab seiner eigenen Aufgabe nachzugehen. Gegen Mitternacht soll ich ihn hier am vereinbarten Treffpunkt an der Küste wieder treffen.

Mein Auftrag führt mich zu einer kleinen Zauberergemeinde nahe Inverness.  
Es ist beschämend einfach, sie zu belauschen, sie treffen sich in einem Pavillon, der in einem geräumigen Park liegt. Der Park wiederum ist umgeben von einem ganzen Bataillon Abwehrzaubern und Flüchen, aber wer immer diese angebracht hat, muss ein Tierliebhaber gewesen sein. Nichts hindert Katzen, Eichhörnchen, Vögel – oder im meinem Fall Wölfe – durch die Begrenzung aus verhexten dornigen Büschen, die allein schon jeden Menschen abschrecken würden, in den Park zu gelangen. Als ich durch die unteren Zweige krieche, scheinen diese sich unter der Berührung meines Fells zurückzuziehen.  
Ein Hoch auf die Sentimentalität alle Tierfreunde.

Die Mitglieder dieses vermeintlich geheimen Treffens sollen potentielle Widerstandskämpfer gegen Voldemorts Aktivitäten sein. Sie gehören keiner Organisation an, jedenfalls keiner offiziellen. Es sind einfache Leute: Lehrer, Geistliche, Geschäftsmänner, Journalisten – Entscheidungsträger jedenfalls, auf deren Meinung die Menschen gewohnt sind Acht zu geben.

Während ich ihnen zuhöre, erkenne ich zum ersten Mal das ganze Ausmaß der Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts:  
Es herrscht Krieg.  
Keiner jener Art, dessen Auswirkungen man sofort sieht, mit Bewaffneten, Toten und Verletzten überall, zerstörten, explodierten Gebäuden und gesprengten Straßen. Kein Krieg, der die Menschen zu patriotischen Anstrengungen antreibt, sondern etwas wie Bürgerkrieg.  
Stattdessen scheinbare Normalität, die im Grunde ausgehöhlt ist durch Misstrauen und Angst. Jeder könnte ein Verräter sein oder unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen.  
Die Menschen wagen es nicht einmal, Voldemorts Namen zu nennen. Sie bezeichnen ihn nur als „Du-weißt-schon-wer" oder „Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf."  
Selbst die Muggel scheinen von der Furcht angesteckt - für sie unerklärliche Vorkommen häufen sich, Unfälle und Dinge, die sie als Naturkatastrophen deuten.

Unter einem Wacholderstrauch direkt an der Glasfront des Pavillons liegend, höre ich den Versammelten zu und frage mich, was Voldemort von dieser Gruppe befürchtet hat. Ich kenne all diese Sprüche: „Abwarten", „Den Ball flach halten", „Sich wie Schilf dem Wind beugen, um nicht zu brechen"… nur zu gut aus meiner Kindheit von meinen eigenen Verwandten.  
Feigheit, als Vernunft getarnt.  
Nein, diese Leute stellen nicht die geringste Gefahr für Voldemorts Pläne dar.  
Nach einer halben Stunde habe ich genug gehört. Das Palaver wird endlos so weitergehen, ohne dass die wenigen zaghaften Gegenstimmen sich Gehör verschaffen werden.

Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich meiner eigenen Angelegenheit widme. Zwar wird es knapp werden, aber ich kann es schaffen, von hier zu einem geeigneten Ort zu gelangen.

Ich laufe weiter ins Landesinnere.  
Vor dem Verlassen des Hügelgrabs habe ich etwas von dem Stärkungstrank in eine Phiole abgefüllt und sie im Maul hinausgeschleust. Nicht bequem, aber die einzige Möglichkeit, sie in meiner Wolfsgestalt erreichbar mit mir zu führen. Was nutzt mir der Umstand, dass alles, was ein Animagus in seiner menschlichen Form bei sich trägt – inklusive Kleidung und Tascheninhalt selbiger – die Wandlung zum Tier und zurück übersteht, wenn ich nur im Grab Mensch bin?

Nachdem ich die Hälfte der Strecke hinter mich gebracht habe, spucke ich die Phiole aus, nage den Verschluss aus Siegelwachs ab, nehme die Öffnung zwischen die Zähne und halte den Kopf schief, damit mir der grauenhaft schmeckende Inhalt ins Maul läuft.  
Morgen werde ich es bitter bereuen, die Schwäche nach dem Gebrauch dieser Droge ist weit stärker, als jede natürliche Müdigkeit es je sein kann, und ich fühle mich danach immer wie nach einer langen, schweren Krankheit. Aber der Preis dafür ist es diesmal wenigstens wert. Hoffe ich. Wenn ich das Gesuchte finde.

Mein Ziel ist Drummoissie Muir, wo vor mehr als zwei Jahrhunderten die Schlacht von Culloden stattfand, die mit dem Tod tausender Schotten und einiger weniger Engländer endete.  
Ein ehemaliges Moor und ein Schlachtfeld zugleich. Man muss die Geschichte des Ortes nicht kennen, um das zu erahnen, es reicht, auf all die Wesen zu achten, die hier leben - Redcaps, Irrlichte, Ghoule, Thestrale. All diese Kreaturen der Dunkelheit, die angezogen werden von der düsteren Vergangenheit dieser Stätte. Zudem ziehen ganze Scharen von Geistern in der Nacht über das Moor, liefern sich ständig aufs Neue die ewig gleiche, längst verlorene Schlacht.

Ein Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Träger.  
Zwar vermag ich nicht zu zaubern, aber mein Gespür für Magie ist mir geblieben, schärfer und deutlicher sogar als früher. Das, was ich suche, hat fast so etwas wie einen Geruch: Der Duft potentieller Magie, ähnlich jenem von Einhornhaaren, die im Verbotenen Wald im Unterholz hingen.

Ich bin voller falscher Energie durch den Stärkungstrank. Als ich die richtige Stelle gefunden habe, fange ich so heftig an zu graben, dass die Erde nur so unter meinen Vorderpfoten davonfliegt. Es liegt nicht weit unten, nicht einmal einen Meter tief muss ich graben, bis ich auf etwas Festes im torfigen Boden stoße: Von Blut durchtränktes Wurzelholz, von einem Baum, der hier vor vielen Jahrhunderten stand.

_Ja, das ist es! _  
Das Holz ist von der langen Zeit im Moor fast steinhart konserviert. Ich zernage das Stück auf die annähernd richtige Größe, bis mir Zähne und Kiefer schmerzen.  
Dann renne ich zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass die Wirkung des Trankes lang genug anhalten möge.

Er tut es, trotzdem komme ich mit schmerzenden Muskeln und blutenden Pfoten einige Stunden zu spät.  
Als ich endlich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt angelangt bin, wartet Nott natürlich bereits ungeduldig.

„Wo warst du so lange?", verlangt er zu wissen. Sein Blick fällt auf die Wurzel in meinem Maul. „Ich fasse es nicht!", brüllt er, „Hast du Stöckchenfangen gespielt!?"  
Er schäumt vor Wut und versucht, nach mir zu treten.  
„Du blöder, dreckiger, flohverseuchter, räudiger Köter! Ich sollte dich hier lassen!"

Mit vollem Maul kann ich nicht einmal nach ihm schnappen. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich auch nicht mehr die Energie dazu, die Wirkung des Tranks verblasst rapide.  
Natürlich lässt Nott mich nicht zurück. Er wagt es nicht - sollte ich etwas Wichtiges zu berichten haben und der Meister wird es zu spät erfahren weil Nott mich nicht mit zurückgenommen hat... Nun, Fenrir ist das aktuellste Beispiel dafür, dass der dunkle Lord keine Fehler verzeiht.

Die Schreie des Werwolfs hallen immer noch durch die oberirdischen Stockwerke, als wir zurückkommen. Er ist im Gegensatz zu den Gefangenen nicht unten in einer der Zellen gesperrt – wohl, damit ihn alle hören und selbst die Dümmsten, wie Crabbe und Goyle, das Exempel, das Voldemort uns an Fenrir vorführt, verstehen.  
Ich weiß nicht, was genau er mit ihm macht, ich will es gar nicht wissen.

Ich berichte einem seiner ständig maskierten Vertrauten, was ich in Inverness in Erfahrung bringen konnte und habe dann nur noch den sehnlichsten Wunsch, in meine Kammer, in mein Bett zu kommen.  
Auf dem Gang davor treffe ich auf Bellatrix.  
Ich bin so müde, dass ich sie beinah nicht bemerkt hätte, aber der Geruch nach ihrem Patschuli-Parfum ist so stark, dass er selbst an mein benebeltes Bewusstsein dringt.  
Als sie mich bemerkt, lässt sie die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes aufleuchten, um erkennen zu können, wer ich bin. Ich nicke ihr zu und will an ihr vorbei gehen, doch sie stellt sich mir absichtlich in den Weg.

„Wohin so eilig?", fragt sie spöttisch.

Sie lehnt sich an die Tür zu meinem Zimmer, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schwenkt lässig ihren Zauberstab zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, so dass die glühende Spitze einen leuchtenden Fächer vor ihrer Brust beschreibt. Das Licht zieht meinen Blick auf sich, und natürlich auch der illuminierte Anblick - ihr großzügiges Dekolleté, das sich milchweiß von ihrem engen schwarzen Kleid abhebt.

„Ins Bett", antworte ich unwirsch.

„Allein?", fragt sie mit einer koketten Neigung des Kopfes.

„Ja", entgegne ich mürrisch, „lass mich vorbei!"

Sie verzieht mit gespieltem Schmollen den Mund, streckt ihren Arm mit dem Zauberstab aus und fährt mit der leuchtenden Spitze langsam über die Narbe auf meiner linken Wange. Ich zwinge mich, nicht zurückzuweichen.

„Ich gebe dir einen Bonus wegen deiner Herkunft", bemerkt sie, „da du wohl mit anderen Sitten vertraut bist: Von wegen Initiative des Mannes, dem Weibchen mit der Keule auf den Kopf schlagen und an den Haaren hinter sich in die Höhle schleifen, oder so..." Sie spricht betont langsam und deutlich, als sei ich des Englischen nicht mächtig. „Ich habe dir gerade ein Angebot gemacht, Luoma."

„Und ich habe es abgelehnt, Black."

Ein weiteres lautes Heulen Fenrirs hallt durch die Gänge, aber Bellatrix lässt sich nicht ablenken. Sie hebt scheinbar erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Warum? Gefalle ich dir nicht?"

„Gefallen?", schnaube ich, „Du bist eine Schlange in Menschengestalt."

Sie wirft lachend den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Deine Komplimente sind verbesserungswürdig! Aber für den Anfang nicht schlecht..." Bellatrix legt ihre Arme auf meine Schultern, verschränkt die Hände hinter meinem Hals und fährt mit einem Fingernagel leicht über meinen Nacken, „Komm schon", gurrt sie, „du hast fast vierzig Jahre keine Frau gehabt…"

„Und wenn du die letzte auf Erden wärst...", unterbreche ich sie.

„…oder hast du dich mich Wölfinnen gepaart?", beendet sie den Satz mit einem bösartigen Lächeln.

„Nein!" Ich habe keine Geduld mehr, stoße sie von mir in den Gang hinein, damit sie nicht länger die Tür versperrt. „Ich finde keinen Geschmack an Tieren. Weder an Wölfinnen noch an läufigen Hündinnen wie dir."

Mit einem wütenden Fauchen wirbelt sie herum, ihr schönes Gesicht ist zur Fratze einer Banshee verzerrt, als sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf meine Brust deutet.

„_Crucio_!", schreit sie.

Weißglühender Schmerz schießt durch meine Nervenbahnen und scheint wie ein Netz aus Blitzen in meinem Körper zu explodieren.

Ich muss für Sekunden das Bewusstsein verloren haben, finde mich zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden wieder. Ich habe mir auf die Zunge gebissen, in meinem Mund ist der metallenen Geschmack nach Blut.  
Bellatrix dreht mich mit einem Fuß auf den Rücken, beugt sich über mich. Ich spüre ihren Atem auf meinem Gesicht, dann ihre Zunge, die in der Parodie eines Kusses das Blut aus meinem Mundwinkel leckt.

„Ich bekomme, was ich will", flüstert sie. „Immer." Sie steht auf, wirft mir unter ihren langen Wimpern hindurch einen letzten spöttischen Blick zu. „Aber ich sehe ein, dass du im Moment nicht in der Lage sein wirst, mir zu Willen zu sein."

Mit lautem Lachen appariert sie.  
Ich bleibe mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Gang liegen, warte, bis ich genügend Kraft gesammelt habe, um mich so weit aufzurichten, dass ich den Türknauf drehen kann. Ich krieche in die relative Sicherheit meiner Kammer dahinter und rolle gegen die Tür, damit sie ins Schloss fällt.  
Das Bett scheint unerreichbar weit weg.

Ich vergewissere mich, dass das Wurzelstück noch in meiner Tasche ist, bevor ich mich in Wolfsgestalt zusammenrolle, um die Nacht auf dem Boden zu verbringen.  
Trotz der Schreie Fenrirs und der Nachwirkungen des Crucicatus-Fluches schlafe ich wie ein Toter. Nein, tiefer: Mich - da bin ich sicher - könnte diese Nacht nicht einmal ein schwarzer Zauber wecken.


End file.
